<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanditon, Episodes 9-16 by Keith22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897719">Sanditon, Episodes 9-16</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith22/pseuds/Keith22'>Keith22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Found Love, Friendship, Happily Ever After, Jealousy, Lost Love, Rivalry, Social Protocol, True Love, Truest Self, man with a plan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith22/pseuds/Keith22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte is back in Sanditon the following summer but wait....Sidney isn’t married yet?  Is there still hope for them?  Who believes in “Happily Ever After”?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood - Relationship, Esther - Relationship, James Stringer - Relationship, Lady Susan - Relationship, Lord Babington - Relationship, Mary Parker - Relationship, Mr: Crowe, Sidney Parker - Relationship, Tom Parker - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ep 9 : “Impressive”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And a special thank you for all the kudos!  I’m so glad you like it!  This is my first attempt at fan fic.  Being housebound with the COVID-19 pandemic I thought I’d give this a try! Looks like there may be some hope for a Season 2. Amazon is looking into it for Amazon Prime. Keep the faith!)  Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was counting down the days until she could return to Sanditon.  Mary and Tom had invited her back for the summer and she gladly accepted.  As much as she loved Willingden Sidney was right, “nothing ever happens in Willingden.”  This past fall and winter confirmed that for her.  She had outgrown this place.</p><p> </p><p>Over the winter she started to get restless.  There’s only so much “embroidery and piano” (as Sidney so disdainfully spoke of) that one can take.  Besides which, she hated the needlework!  Daily life had never felt so boring and mundane to her. Until now.  His voice was haunting her these days.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of her friends brought a smile to her face.  She wondered...is Sidney a “friend”?  She would find out soon enough.  She intended on leaving for Sanditon in 3 days. She wasn’t sure what she would find there.  She assumed Sidney was already married and living in London.  (There’s that voice...“Yet another assumption Miss Heywood?” Sidney would say.  Oh but he was infuriating!)  Mary pretty much left out news of Sidney in her letters.  I suppose it was to spare Charlotte the heartache of imagining the details.  Charlotte loved Sidney, so very much but has come to the conclusion they were star-crossed...”friends”. He was everything she was looking for in a husband. She talked with Mary about engagement the night of the midsummer ball because his offer felt imminent. The kisses they shared that day on the cliffs were nothing less than magic.  So sweet.  So tender.  So loving.  Charlotte had never been kissed before—it took her breath away.  “How do you know if he is the right one?”  Mary answered, “I think one just knows.”  She was so right. Seeing him on that balcony... ?  Ohhhh. She knew.  </p><p> </p><p>How could that whole thing blow up in front of her at the last minute?  </p><p> </p><p>She knew Sidney loved her.  He made a point of riding out to the cliffs and stopping her carriage to tell her such.  She cannot reflect on that moment without tearing up. Her chest tightens up. She feels nauseated. Her heart was (is!) broken into shards. The anguish is still unbearable.  Yet, she knew it was a moment of challenge of her integrity and character. This was an “adult” moment where she had to love the Parkers enough and more importantly, love Sidney MORE to let him go.  He was hurting just like she was!  She knew that.  The look they exchanged as he shut the door on the coach she will never forget.  Truthfully, she hoped there would be that split second moment where he whipped her out of the coach, kissed her, held her like he had never done before and begged her to stay. </p><p> </p><p>She knew better.  Sidney was a loyal family man.  Something she always admired about him. She dreamed of the day they would have their own family.  He was a natural leader and protector. Resourceful. Fearless. Learned . He would be a good provider... but what she looked most forward to...he would be a good Father to their children. She had already seen evidence of that as he played with his nieces and nephew.  She often would stand back and just observe from a distance.  They loved their “Uncle Siddy”! And he returned their affection three fold.</p><p> </p><p> She thought she had escaped his good bye when she left Trafalgar house.  Deep down she was saying, “How can a man who was about to ask me to marry him let me leave without so much as a good bye?”  </p><p> </p><p>She was polite when talking to Mary and tried not to show the hurt. She had said, “I understand.  He has other commitments.”  Besides, she had already shared a few words with him since his announcement of betrothal; they spoke at Esther and Lord Babington’s wedding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Well, Charlotte. Get used to that!  He will not make eye contact with you in the future and per usual, he will likely awkwardly ask about your family every time for lack of conversation.  Meanwhile, Mrs. Campion will be creeping up out of nowhere to wrap her arm around his and drag him away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reminded her of a lioness and her dead antelope—dragging the catch into the tall grasses. His eyes certainly looked dead.  It was awful to see a robust, vital man slink away.</p><p> </p><p>He must have thought they didn’t have their proper parting because there he was.  Dressed in black with a black greatcoat swinging in the wind;  he looked just as dashing as he did the first time she laid eyes on him.  Still the most handsome man she had ever seen.  He looked like the description of the Greek gods she read about in her books! (Adonis perhaps?) Jumping off his black steed and walking toward her.  It was just too much. She could not breathe.  What was he DOING there?  <em>[Could he be coming for me?]</em></p><p> </p><p>At one point he told her he didn’t love Eliza.  But yet, “Good bye, Charlotte.  I wish you every happiness” pretty much slapped her back to reality.  Is she really going to drive away from this man whom she was so close to walking through life with, as her husband?  A man she loved so deeply, with all her being ?</p><p> </p><p>Yes!  What choice did she have?  Society dictates it!  Protocol. The rules of conduct that make people miserable.</p><p> </p><p>She could not resist looking back out of the coach window.  She needed just one more look. She saw him standing with his forearm on his saddle and his forehead pressed against it.  Was he crying? She became nauseated. She now wished she had not looked at all.  Later, on a last look she saw him turn the horse and start walking toward Sanditon.  She watched as long as she could—until he was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte,” she said to herself, “you have no choice.  You have to ride away and leave him.” She turned back around,  stared blankly ahead out the coach window and headed back to Willingden.</p><p> </p><p> Damned social protocol.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Smell that sea air.”  She could hear Mr. Tom Parker say as she rounded the cliffs  leading into Sanditon for the first time.  Now she hit the familiar smell and it was glorious.  How beautiful the sea was.  She had forgotten about how beautiful the muted grays and blues were where the sky meets the sea. She felt a leap of her heart knowing that soon she will be at the front door of Trafalgar house.  There!  There is Lady D’s home.  Beautifully situated with her lovely park. It’s not far now.</p><p> </p><p>She could see that things were already looking much better than when she left last year. To look back now it felt like there was no way she and Sidney were ever meant to be together. There was always something in between them that night. First, he let her dance all night with other men without so much as stepping in for the next song.  He just waited on the side of the dance floor. Watching. Why didn’t he steal away sooner?  What was he waiting for?  Then when they finally made it to the balcony where he was saying the most lovely things, she thought he was going to propose, then Sir Edward Denham came barging past the footmen at the door.  He stormed right in and proceeded to embarrass Esther in front of those attending the ball.  So, Sidney being Sidney, he couldn’t walk away from any potential injustice and off he went to the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Denham proceeded to have Sidney escort Sir Edward Denham to the London coach and there she was, being the one who was waiting on HIM this time.  The rest is just an awful memory.  Charlotte ran out of the ball to see Tom’s beautiful apartment building go up in flames. Seems a fitting metaphor of her life with Sidney, looking back.</p><p> </p><p><em>[I don’t know why I’m rehashing this in my brain.  It’s all a horrible memory!  Like a bad dream! I guess I’m taking heart in the fact that Sanditon has risen from the ashes.] </em> </p><p> </p><p>She knew she had to recognize that Sidney did what he felt was best and she was able to let go...kind of. It still feels to her like she’s been left in the smoldering ashes at this point. And she too has no insurance to cover the amount of destruction.</p><p> </p><p>On that thoroughly depressing thought she was interrupted by Trafalgar house coming into view.  A big sigh of relief came to her.  As soon as she got out of the coach Mary opened the door and the children came running out.  It was sooo good to hug those little ones!  It reminded her of her younger brother and sisters.  Mary and Charlotte reached out and hugged for a long time, squeezing tightly with intent. They are so much alike, those two.  They are two people who read each other’s minds and finish each other’s sentences.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, welcome back my dear!  We are so glad you’re here!  Aren’t we children?  (They jump, giggle and tug at her hands.) Do come in...why don’t you get settled and we will take tea,” Mary said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that sounds wonderful!  Thank you!" Charlotte said.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be staying in your old room.  I hope that’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!  That’s lovely!” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>Once Charlotte opened the door to her room she was flooded with happiness and hope.  <em> [This summer is going to be a whole new chapter in my life.  Rewrite!] </em>  She felt that flip flop in her stomach as Sidney immediately crossed her mind.  That first encounter will be compleeetely awkward and painful but she felt that having this much time pass was a good thing. She just wanted to get it all done and over with. She was setting down her things when she looked over on the nightstand and saw the most beautiful blue flowers in a vase. Almost periwinkle blue.  There was a note beside it that said “Welcome Back”.  She gave a little smile. How lovely. What a gorgeous color of blue, she thought. She noted that she should not forget to tell Mary thank you while at tea.</p><p> </p><p>It was so good to sit in the library and have tea again with Mary!  Just seeing her smile and listening to her anecdotes again eased the anxiety. Charlotte loved this room!  So many beautiful bound books to read.  Just lovely, she thought to herself every time she walked in here. She pictured the many nights to come this summer when the sea would stir up rain storms and she could again come sit, listen to the rain and read by the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Mary and Charlotte had so much to catch up on...Tom, the kids, Lady Denham, the rebuild project. "We're trying something new with Tom. His things were taking over the living room so we have moved him to a space in one of the apartment buildings. We're calling it his "studio".  He can be there for leasing as well as have a place of his own. He can spread out his papers, display his models and castings to his heart's content. I'm truly loving it. I'm so glad to see my furniture again!  It's a big change but a long overdue and welcome change. He's in that first apartment building, closest to the beach, Charlotte if you want to stop by and say hello." Mary did everything she could to avoid discussing the “antelope” in the room—Sidney.  <em> [Yes, how is THAT “project” coming along?] </em></p><p> </p><p>Just then Mary said, “Sidney....is not happy, Charlotte.  With the upcoming nuptials he is quite moody.  He’s become enigmatic and aloof.  I dare say he’s much like the Sidney he was from when before you came. He’s back to keeping people at arm’s length.”</p><p> </p><p>“Upcoming nuptials?  I would have thought he would be married by now?” Charlotte inquired. She heard the tinkling of her tea cup in her hands and realized she had better put it down on the table before she dropped it!</p><p> </p><p>“If Mrs. Campion would have had her way they would be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mary, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney suddenly got called away to Antigua.  She wanted to rush a wedding but Sidney really had to leave the next day to make the only boat traveling there.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was gone for nearly 8 months.  Pretty much the same amount of time that you have been gone from here. He’s only been home a couple of weeks.  I truly think he just couldn’t bear it here without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  They aren’t married yet?!  She felt a twinge of hope...but what an impossible journey it would be to be with him again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, “ Charlotte said , “it will be good to see him and catch up on news with him.”  Sharing a smile with Mary she added, “I hope he isn’t cross with me. I won’t have it!”  They giggled. She gave a wink to Mary.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he coming for the summer ball then?  That’s this Saturday, correct?” Charlotte was snooping for any and all  information.</p><p> </p><p>“He arrived just about 2 weeks ago. He’s been going back and forth to London. He usually leaves on Monday in a melancholy  mood and comes back Friday in an awful state. He must be seeing her while there.  He likes to be here on weekends—avoiding London, the social circuit and Mrs.Campion all together.  I would think he could show up any time after today.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte took a gulp of air.  She hoped Mary didn’t notice. All the usual things raced through her mind.  Do I look the same?  What alluring dress did I bring with me?  Does HE look the same?  <em>[Probably BETTER!].</em> Will there still be something between us?  Anything?</p><p> </p><p>“Okaaay.  Good. <em> [Is it really, Charlotte </em> ?<em>]</em> It will be good to see him...uh...my friend, again.” She’s so glad to know he will be here soon enough however, she is grateful she has a day to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary, thank you so much for the flowers and the sweet note in my bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mary looked inquisitively and asked, “Flowers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, on my nightstand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how lovely, but that wasn’t me, my dear.  You must have a secret admirer!”</p><p> </p><p>That threw Charlotte into a total tailspin.  She went through every possible person she could think of.....maybe it was Mr. Stringer. Anyone could deliver flowers to Hodges, Mary’s butler, and he could place them in her room.  That opens up several more candidates. It could be Lady Denham.  That would be like her—so thoughtful.  She and Lady D. had a budding relationship last summer once she figured out that Charlotte will always speak her mind.  Lady D. likes to tease and provoke and Charlotte always has an opinion.  Those two are two peas in a pod.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte couldn’t WAIT for her first walk on the beach!  She grabbed her bonnet, yelled good bye to Mary and headed down the hill.  This is it, she said to herself.  This is the view I want to see every day, the exquisite architecture that Tom has created, and the...</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Heywood?  Miss Heywood!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte turned around to the see the veeery handsome Mr. Stringer walking quickly toward her.  <em> [My he’s even more handsome than I remember.  He’s really filled out in a year’s time.] </em> Before she could get her befuddled mind in order he was already standing in front of her. “Mr. Stringer!  How wonderful to see you! “</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you here.  You came back to Sanditon after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!  Yes I did!  For the summer again with Mary and Tom.  I just arrived actually.  I couldn’t wait to visit the beach and feel the ocean. I’ve missed it so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, Miss.  One of the best draws for Sanditon.”</p><p> </p><p>“The next best is your wonderful smile, Mr. Stringer. <em> [Mesmerizing. Why didn’t I notice that before?] </em>. You have brightened my day! Uhhh, I do believe you have built Sanditon back up to be even better and more beautiful than before.  How is that possible?”, she smiled at him.  He responded with that friendly smile again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miss.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still considering your architecture internship in London?  You are nearly done here, are you not?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes.  We’re getting close.  Another few months I would guess. I want to have every little detail done.  I feel we have really done my Father proud here...I only wish he could see it.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte placed her hand on his forearm and said,</p><p> </p><p>“You truly HAVE made a name for yourself, James.  He was always proud of your accomplishments.  He just didn’t want to lose you.  You know that now, don’t you? </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stringer, she asked coyly, did you happen to send flowers to me at Trafalgar house to welcome me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that would be quite a trick Miss Heywood seeing as how I didn’t even know you WERE coming back.” He lit up with another huge smile and a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course.  Forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No it wasn’t me.  You must have a secret admirer, Miss.”  He said with a big welcoming smile—not sure if she should believe him or not. <em> [Such a lovely man.  I wish that all men were like him.  I need to tell him that one day.] </em></p><p> </p><p>“I must get back to work and you must get down to your beach.  Let us take a walk and have a more substantial conversation soon.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked off waving and yelled, “I would like that!” He waved back. She stopped walking to mentally make the comparison of Sidney to James.  Even starting with smiles.  No comparison!  Sidney broods, constantly! <em> [Just go for your walk, Charlotte!] </em></p><p> </p><p>_____________________________<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte continued down to  the beach and walked lazily in the sand.  The water was so cold!  It’s going to take some time before she will do some sea bathing, that’s for sure.  She was thinking about her favorite place to swim.  Just one cove over from Sidney’s.  (Not selected that way on purpose.). She wanted to go check it out.  It has always been a peaceful place.  She knew she needed to calm her mind for tomorrow and that would be the perfect place. She turned and headed straight along the shoreline, searching for shells along the way. This time of year she will surely find the beach to herself and the water soft upon the horizon.  The water is so dangerously cold there should be no swimmers. </p><p> </p><p>She walked toward the first set of rocks into (his) cove and made a mental note to check for clothes laid across the rocks.  Nothing.  OF COURSE, no clothes!  <em> [You’re being paranoid, Charlotte! What idiot would swim with the water temp so dangerously low?] </em> Subconsciously though, she took a second good look at the rocks, just to be sure. She took a moment to admire the view and walked out to the literal edge of the sea.  There was a mass of beach behind her. <em> [Of course Sidney has picked the most beautiful cove of them all.] </em>She stood and stared out at the sea.  About 25 yards from her she saw movement breaking on the horizon of the water. Are those two seagulls dipping to catch fish? She watched longer turning her head this way and that trying to figure out what that could be.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, no! It’s a swimmer! She stood there watching, dumbfounded, as they came toward shore in chest depth water.  She was so aghast that she stood there longer than she should. A panic ensued because she wouldn’t be able to get away fast enough. Why was this man now running in the water toward me?  Can’t he see me standing here?  She had no choice but to yell STOP! Stop! And put her hand up and turned her head. Please stop!  (And he did.  In chest deep water.)  </p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry sir.  I didn’t expect to find someone sea bathing here.  Please be so kind as to allow me to get back over the rocks so you may have your privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then she heard a voice say,</p><p> </p><p>“That’s TWICE now, Miss Heywood.  I do believe you intended to ambush me.” She lowered her hand and found Sidney sporting a devilish grin and standing a little less than chest-deep water.  </p><p> </p><p>She looked toward him, “Mr. Parker?”  She said incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I believe so though I’m experiencing some brain freeze right now, given the temperature of the water.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” (She’s trying not to focus on his lovely chest.)  <em>[I have no words!  I’m staring at his chest right now, aren’t I?  Charlotte!]</em></p><p> </p><p>He matter of factly says, “Sea bathing,”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we didn’t expect you until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>He factually says, “I came a day early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny, Mr. Parker.  Stop mocking me.” He started to take more steps toward shore and she screamed.  </p><p> </p><p>“NO, Mr. Parker!  Don’t you dare!“ Oh, this was a big game to Sidney now!  </p><p> </p><p>“You stay there and allow me to leave please.  I don’t care to have a repeat of last year.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and moved forward again and now the waves were dropping dangerously low on his torso. For a moment Charlotte lost all focus and concentration. He moved forward again and stood there waiting for her response.  <em> [Oh, dear God.  He does have a gorgeous body...but I can’t be seen like this!  This could ruin me.] </em></p><p> </p><p>There was an audible gasp as she threw her stop hand back up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Please be a gentleman, Mr. Parker and allow me to leave. It will take just a minute but I need to get through the sand to reach the rocks.” He shifted his body weight to stand one leg.</p><p> </p><p>“DAhhh!  No!  No! As she flailed her arm around again to cover up and block the sight line. You STAY DOWN!” she yelled as he teasingly started to laugh and pretend to raise out of the water.  </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was getting very flustered,  “Please stop, Mr. Parker. This is NOT funny!”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Miss Heywood, it IS!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your clothes, Mr. Parker? Why didn’t I see any?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right over there.  In the sand.  Really, Miss Heywood.  Give me some credit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-Iiiii will be leaving now.  Please allow me time to walk away, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Miss Heywood.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could barely get turned and take a step away from the water’s edge she could see him, out of the corner of her eye, rise up and walk ever so slloowwly out of the water onto the beach toward his clothes.  A strut you could say.  </p><p> </p><p>She yelled back over her shoulder, “You are incorrigible, Mr. Parker!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Heywood! Bear in mind it IS very cold." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[WHAT? “Thank you?” Did he hear me?  "Cold??" What does he THINK I said to him?  Does he think I commented ABOUT him? What a horrible man!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just then the image of him rising out of the sea last year like the Greek god, Poseidon, flashed in front of her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>A smile crossed her face.<em> [Now, Charlotte, you KNOW he’s not horrible—not in the LEAST!  As a matter of fact, he’s “impressive”.]</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ep 10 : “Man With A Plan”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr. Sidney Parker is a man with a plan! From the time he arrived back in England he’s been checking things off his list.  Make Charlotte fall in love with me all over again with Heraclitus - check!  Get her help in decorating my/our new home - check!  What’s next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke at night as she heard stirring downstairs.  What time is it anyway?  She got up, covered her nightgown with a bed coat and wandered downstairs to investigate. Whatever that noise was it appeared as though it were over. Things were tidy and in place in the kitchen. Charlotte stuck her head into the library. There were no candles lit but the fireplace was roaring away.  <em> [Who is up this time of night to tend to a fire?] </em></p><p> </p><p>Just then she heard someone clear their throat and pop up from behind the settee.  It was Sidney, fetching a book from the bottom shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte jumped and felt a flutter in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Parker...always popping up when least expected?  (She threw a most obvious glare his way.) You SCARED me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me.  I didn’t intend to scare you. (He looked for a response.) Yes, well I couldn’t sleep. I thought I would relax and read by the fire for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>There he was, large grin and twinkle in his eye. She flared red cheeks from both embarrassment and anger. Good thing it was dark in there.  </p><p> </p><p>“Pray, do tell me what you’re doing here at Trafalgar house this time of night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m staying here Miss Heywood.  I arrived a day early so I was unable to secure a room at the Crown hotel. Tom and Mary approved the situation. This is only for one night. Please don’t concern yourself. Our bedrooms are on separate floors and there are others here to act as chaperones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except at 2:00 in the morning they’re not chaperoning,”Charlotte rebutted.  “This situation is entirely inappropriate” and turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to leave, Miss Heywood? I can probably rest on some floor space in Tom’s studio. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that?” <em> [Answer:  Because I don’t want to. I want to see you again.] </em></p><p> </p><p>“No.  It’s alright.  It is raining now. I wouldn’t want you out in this just because of me.” He smiled a grin that Charlotte couldn’t even begin to read.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than get caught up in an even MORE awkward situation Charlotte turned to him and said, </p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Mr. Parker.” </p><p> </p><p>She knew she had to cut and run and get out of there quickly!  He looked so incredibly handsome in the light from the fireplace she felt like she could cry.  How could he possibly be better looking than he was last summer? <em> [How can that even be possible?]  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Miss Heywood, wait!”  </p><p> </p><p>That was an unnecessary request.  She could not move as it was.  She was paralyzed just looking at his dark eyes reflect in the firelight. When she heard her name and “wait” she had a very nervous but excited reaction. <em> [Keep it together, Charlotte.] </em>As cool as she could she turned around and once she made eye contact with him it was all over.  She was not able to even swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“Please join me...stay a little longer. I was wondering if I could read to you for a while?  I’m too restless to sleep right now.  I know you like Heraclitus.” </p><p> </p><p>He held up the book he had taken off the shelf. He then searched through the darkness to make eye contact with her; he did and smiled.  </p><p> </p><p><em> [Oh, Dear God.] </em>She felt as cornered and off guard as she ever did—just like the night he came to her after the regatta.  In response she got all self-conscience and looked down and said,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that would be such a good idea, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, the two of us sitting alone, unchaperoned in a dark room…?  It isn’t proper.  You are engaged Mr. Parker and I am a young unwed lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m aware of that,” and looked directly at Charlotte with those dark brown eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [THOSE are not “antelope” eyes!  They are VERY much alive!  Dear God, please help me! Why am I still standing here?”] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Miss Heywood.  Chaperones are here.  Just...sleeping.  It will only be for a little while.  You can sit over there (pointing to a chair in the corner) the farthest point away from me in the room.”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped, looked around as if to get permission from someone.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Charlotte. Just for a little while.  It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She bristled as she heard him speak her name. <em> [There it is. I was really dreading that moment.  “Charlotte”.  Argh! Well, now it’s over.] </em> Reluctantly she headed over to the chair, casting weary, confused eyes back at him.</p><p> </p><p> “Very well, just for a little while it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Very good.”</p><p> </p><p> He sat down, crossed his legs and leaned in to the firelight.   He opened the book and started reading:</p><p> </p><p>“How can you hide from what never goes away?”  </p><p> </p><p>(Sidney raised his eyes to see her reaction.) Charlotte was looking down at her lap and started picking at her nails. <em> [WHAT was I thinking?]  </em></p><p> </p><p>“The unlike is joined together, and from differences results the most beautiful harmony.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [The only thing equally as divine as his physique is his VOICE!  Oh God, Charlotte!  RUN!  You are sinking in quicksand!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The hidden harmony is better than the obvious. It is hard to contend against one’s heart’s desire for whatever it wishes to have...”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Charlotte popped up and adjusted her bed coat and said,</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, Mr. Parker.  I find I am tired. Yes, uhh, very tired.  If you’ll excuse me.  I bid you good night.”  <em> [At this point it’s alll flight and no fight.  Get going, Charlotte!] </em></p><p> </p><p>“But of course.  Good night,” he said with a smart a** grin. </p><p> </p><p>After she was on the steps he asked, “Charlotte...?”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to face him, “Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can we at least be friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte didn’t dare make eye contact NOW!.  She stared at the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Please call me Sidney. Haven’t we grown beyond using surnames?”</p><p> </p><p>She was dying with every minute she stayed there.   All she wanted to do was run to him, jump in his arms and kiss him with all the love and affection she STILL held for him. She wanted to feel his arms around her.  Smell him…</p><p>
  <em> [Leave Charlotte!  Or you will lose control!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “Good night....(pause) Sidney,” and then walked as cool and collected up the stairs as she could.</p><p> </p><p>He called after her, “Good night, Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel Sidney’s eyes upon her.  She could ALWAYS tell when he was watching her.</p><p> </p><p>When she hit the upper hallway Sidney closed the book and smiled.  He got up, walked to the mantle and poured himself a drink and threw it back in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled a self-assured smile. <em> [Everything is going as planned.] </em></p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day Charlotte woke later than expected.  She had such a hard time falling asleep so it was near sunrise before she could close her eyes and her mind would stop racing.  She dressed quickly and ran downstairs to break fast.  She was the only one at the table so she asked Millie, “Did I miss the rest of the family this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“You did Miss, except for Mr. Sidney Parker.  He has not come to the table yet.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Charlotte grabbed a croissant and beat it upstairs in order to avoid him. As she hit the third step the door to his bedroom pulled open and she was caught, practically meeting eye to eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, good morning Miss Heywood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Parker. Am I never to get away from you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you rest well last evening, Miss Heywood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  Very well, thank you.” <em> [Of course not, thanks to you!  I know I look pale and have bags under my eyes.  It’s obvious I got very little sleep. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?] </em></p><p> </p><p>“And you, Mr. Parker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well. Soundly. (With a smirk on his face.) Are you coming or going with that uhhh, breakfast this morning?” </p><p> </p><p>“Going.  I want to get to Tom’s studio and see if there’s anything I can do for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well I may see you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.  Mr. Parker. Seems I cannot escape you?” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh, good one! G’day Miss Heywood. ‘Charlotte’, ” he whispered.  </p><p> </p><p><em> [Such a devious smile.  What is he UP TO?] </em>   </p><p> </p><p>“G’day,  ummm, what was your name again?” She said, as a smile came across her face.  <em> [Ha!  I absolutely LOVE it when I one up him!] </em></p><p> </p><p>Once again Charlotte retreated to her bedroom.  She sat there trying to talk to herself about Sidney.  He said it himself.  We are “friends”.  <em>(Why can’t you accept that and move on? )</em> “I think you’re in love with him,” she could hear Lady Susan‘s voice, repeatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Yes!  I’m still in love with him and it’s highly inappropriate, Charlotte.  Get yourself together!  He’s engaged to someone else!  He will be stepping out of your life permanently in less than 4 weeks. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her chest tighten. She stopped.  She let that thought settle in.  She looked in the mirror and had tears flowing down her cheeks. She didn’t even notice she had started to cry....again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [How many hours, days, MONTHS have I cried over this man?  Please stop Charlotte!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ________________ </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>At  Tom’s studio Sidney said, </p><p> </p><p>“Miss Heywood.  I was wondering if I could show you the new manor home I bought on Terrace Lane? I’m sure Mr. Stringer would like to show his master craftsmanship to you, wouldn’t you? Would you have any time today, Mr. Stringer?</p><p> </p><p>“I can go right now if you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful. (He leans into Charlotte and whispers, “Since we need a chaperone.”). Could you bring those paint and wallpaper samples as well? Miss Heywood is going to help me pick some things out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly, Mr. Parker.  I’ll meet you over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, spoke too soon. No chaperone. We willl be the gossip of Sanditon!”</p><p> </p><p>To this Charlotte bristled.  “What are you up to, Sidney? You seem to be having a good time making me feel uncomfortable.  You have been relentless since I arrived.  May I remind you, it isn’t the man who gets their reputation ruined. It is generally the woman.  I would appreciate you not making fun of me and please take me and my concerns more seriously.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney just nodded with a smarta** grin and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we are.”  He opened the door and motioned for her to go in first. The expression on her face was priceless! Just what he wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it, Charlotte?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney this is beautiful!  I’m so happy for you!  The windows!  The view!    It’s perfect for you!”   <em> [For us, Charlotte!  For US!] </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why, thank you.  Yes, I think it’s going to be wonderful year round.  There’s a 180 degree view that includes the cliffs, as well as the beach and the sea.”</p><p> </p><p>“So pretty,” she said as she walked over and gazed out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Just then James Stringer walked in with pages of wallpaper samples and paint chips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stringer, you have done a fine job indeed!  I love everything about this design!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Parker designed the turret, Miss.  I can’t take credit for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I feel like I can see you in all the details throughout the home. It’s lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Charlotte,” he said with a bashful grin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [“Charlotte”?  Excuse me?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [There’s that smile again...ohhhh, look away, Charlotte!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [She always has a way to make people feel special but...James Stringer?  All around, in MY HOUSE?  Really?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Heywood—Charlotte, (as he flashes her a raised eyebrow) let me show you the upstairs.  There’s even more light in those rooms. Perhaps it will help you to decide things.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Stringer!  That man has no shame.  I’m standing right here!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Mr. Sidney Parker is getting married.  She’s available.  I don’t know what his problem is. (Pause for thought.) He pretty much ALWAYS has a problem.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once upstairs Charlotte gasps and sighs, “Oh. Breathtaking”.</p><p> </p><p>Just seconds later, Stringer yells up the stairs,</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Parker, will you want me to have your choices ready to show Mrs. Campion when she visits?”</p><p> </p><p><em> [Really, Stringer?] </em>   </p><p> </p><p>“No, Mr. Stringer. This is my home not hers.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when would you like this work completed by, Sir?  Your wedding day is coming soon, is it not?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Yeah, no. THAT’S it!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stringer!  Let’s discuss the details some other time.”</p><p> </p><p><em> [I’m so glad Charlotte is enjoying this.  Look at that smirk on her face.] </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Relentless!” said Sidney looking at her. He furrows his eyebrows this time.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uhhh...Mary is doing some of the furniture.  It will look very similar to Trafalgar house.  I let her have free reign. If you think something would go well here please tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>They laid things out on the floor and walked around looking, pointing, laughing.  (Some things were definite “no’s!”). In the end, she picked out exactly what he would have. Then they got to the smaller room. They stood there and looked at each other. They both knew EXACTLY what this room would be.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I think this should be...yellow!  Cheery and welcoming,” as she spun around in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney stood and just looked at her—in a daze.  He was completely lost in thought. He has never stopped being amazed at how she’s both a woman and a girl.  She’s the essence of femininity but also very...uh, capable.  I don’t think she even begins to know how authentically beautiful she actually is, inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>He could see it.  He could see it all.  The furnishings, her pregnant belly, her talking incessantly about blankets or who knows what.  It was a beautiful dream. Can she be any more incredibly beautiful than she is right now, standing in the sunlight?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [I love this woman!  I want to share those times with her.] </em>
</p><p>   </p><p>“Mr. Parker? Sidney?”</p><p> </p><p>A smile came to him.  This time his eyes softened and looked at her, like he was truly happy, and she gave a sweet smile back to him. <em> [What is going on in his mind?] </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Well, uh... yellow it is then!  Very good!”</p><p> </p><p>Leading her out the door was a surreal experience.  <em> [Soon we’ll be walking in and out the door of our home together.] </em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ep 11 : “Well Then”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidney makes a plan and stays the course.  After another ambush at the cove Sidney gets Charlotte back.  (Do I hear a choir of heavenly angels?). These two deserve happiness!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the kind comments and kudos!  This is my first attempt at fanfic so I am very grateful.  I hope you like this chapter.  It’s a loooong time coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This road to Willingden is beautiful.  It’s a perfect day for a horse ride. This time of year everything is lush, green and beautiful.  Unfortunately this isn’t a peaceful ride.  I can’t stop my mind from racing and worrying...</p><p> </p><p>I love Charlotte Heywood and I’m HAPPY for once.  (Happy?)  I’ve forgotten what that felt like.  I don’t think I’ve had sustained happiness in my entire life! (Well, since I was young.) With Charlotte, other than having to be apart, every day I felt loved by her.  Even before we shared our feelings I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.</p><p> </p><p>She makes me a better person. When I’m with her I really do feel like I’m reclaiming my true self.  I used to be different and I know that.  I miss that person. I’m slowly starting to feel better about things—the fog is lifting. She is so sanguine. She challenges me to do better every day and to serve others—freely. Charlotte goes about her life giving of herself, naturally. She is good. She is authentic. She is pure of heart in every regard.</p><p>I am damn lucky to have her in my life.</p><p>I hope I can prove to Mr. Heywood how much I love his daughter.  How I intend to love her and protect her at all costs.  I meant it when I told her, “I am my truest self when I’m with you.”  How amazing it is to find that “true self” again.</p><p> </p><p><em> [I love that girl!  Uhh, that woman!]  </em>There is no better feeling than that! Being loved and freely giving it back is the most important thing in life.  I understand that now.</p><p> </p><p>Ahhh, I can see the Heywood home.  Children playing in the front yard.  Someone hanging laundry and some workers in the fields.  This was everything I pictured when Charlotte would talk about home.  </p><p> </p><p>I hope they like me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Take a deeeeep breath.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Sidney dismounted his horse a young man was right there to take the reins.  He pulled his saddle bag off and headed for the door.  All the children were curious and were loudly asking who he was.  When he said, </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Sidney.” </p><p> </p><p>A few of the older ones piped up and said, “Mr. Sidney Parker?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and said, “Yes.  That one.”</p><p> </p><p>When he reached the front door it flew open and there stood who had to be Charlotte’s sister, Allison.  He removed his hat and said, </p><p> </p><p>“How do you do?  You must be Allison.  I am...”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Sidney Parker!” the kids yelled.  They looked at each other and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Do come in, Mr. Parker.  It’s good to meet you.  I’ve heard so much about you from Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of it not very good, I’m assuming?” Sidney asked as a rhetorical question.  Allison took the opportunity to answer it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as a matter of fact, Mr. Parker.  My sister cried for 3 months straight last winter.  You broke her heart, you know!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who is this Mrs. Campion?  She is not better than Charlotte.  I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree..”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you have to say for yourself?” Allison bullied.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney just stood there.  Admiring how much she resembled, and ACTED, like Charlotte.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to answer to her but you do have to answer to me.  I’m Charles Heywood,” he smiled and stuck out his hand.  “Welcome to our home Mr. Parker.  May I offer you some tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  That would be nice,” Sidney said as he noticed several little sets of eyes peering into the house through the window.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may ask, where is Mrs. Heywood?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s out hunting with one of the boys. She’ll be home for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Hmmm...hunting.  He smiled and nodded. The visual of that was hard to conjure.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I don’t beat around the bush.  I take it you’re here for my approval to marry Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  Yes, sir I am.  I want to marry your daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mr. Parker.  You have some explaining to do.  Come join me in my study.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Mr. Heywood spent two hours in that room.  Sidney spoke of how much he loved Charlotte.  How he had grown to love her outspokenness.  “She is never lacking an opinion.”  (That brought a smile to Mr. Heywood’s face.)</p><p> </p><p>He talked about how capable she was.  How they worked together to save a man’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>He told him how Charlotte challenged him to be a better man.  That through her influence he strives to do good by her every day. He wants to make her proud.  He mentioned how well she fits in with the rest of his family, especially with Mary Parker, whom he had met before.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Heywood nodded and grunted and then came to, </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you break her heart?  She never shared with me the circumstances but my daughter came home broken, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney had to tell their whole story of courtship and then how when Sanditon caught fire and his brother had no insurance that he had to save the rest of the family from financial ruin.  Tom, Mary, their children and the lives of those who depend upon Tom’s project to succeed—the craftsmen, the shop owners plus many more.</p><p> </p><p>He told Mr. Heywood about the deal he had to make with the devil in order to secure funds for the rebuild.  </p><p> </p><p>“She is completely out of the picture now.  If you look in this week’s paper you will see the announcement that the wedding is called off.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how did you find the funds to repay Mrs. Campion?”</p><p> </p><p>“She had only given a downpayment of money.  We were to get the entire amount once we married. I was able to pay her back and have secured another investor. With my contribution the project is well under way and fully funded.</p><p> </p><p>“I have started a new business in Antigua.  I worked there for several years and still have many associates working for my old company.  I am making rum from the sugar cane that’s grown there.  While I was trying to get away from Mrs. Campion and devise my strategy I found this opportunity to be in on the ground floor of this industry.  It is an alcoholic beverage and I have brought some for you. (Sidney reached inside his bag and pulled out a small sample bottle.)</p><p> </p><p>“The sales in this venture, from the first 6 months of production alone, have paid for the reimbursement and more.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmph!,” said Mr. Heywood.</p><p> </p><p>“You must believe me sir.  From the time I had to say good bye to Charlotte I was devising a way to get back to her.  I love her, Mr. Heywood. I look at that face and I realize how lucky I am to know her.  I want to be with her.” he paused.  “I want to see her smile every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s try some of this rum you make, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney took a big breath.  Smiled and started to literally, sweat. He didn’t know what to think.  <em> [Is this a good thing or a bad thing?] </em></p><p> </p><p>A good thing.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Staying overnight with the Heywoods was like one big slumber party.  There were bodies everywhere.  Beds, floors, chairs, settees, etc.  There were 15 beings in one small house!  For Sidney, who left his home at age 12, it was a bit overwhelming.  With a handshake from Mr. Heywood and a hug from Mrs. Heywood, Sidney mounted his horse and waved good bye.  The children ran down the lane shouting good bye, too.</p><p> </p><p>He rode off, with a wide grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Everything is going as planned.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sidney arrived back in Sanditon in the mid afternoon.  Everyone was bustling around talking about the ball tomorrow evening.  Charlotte and Mary were off to their dress fittings.  The children were heading to their quiet time. <em> [I deserve some quiet time.  I’m exhausted!] </em></p><p> </p><p>Some time later Charlotte arrived...</p><p> </p><p>”Sidney.” <em> [Oh, my God, he’s gorgeous! I gotta shut the door and regroup.] </em></p><p> </p><p> “Sidney!”  <em>[That’s only slightly better.  I need air!]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Humph—what?  What? (Waking and looking around.)</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go on that beach walk that we discussed the other day?  No chaperone needed!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, yes.  Of course.  (Rubbing his face and hair.). Let me wake up.  I’ll meet you downstairs, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Sounds good!”</p><p> </p><p>Once downstairs after a splash of water on his face and a comb through his hair,</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo, Miss Heywood.  Would you like to take a walk with me?  Down on the beach perhaps?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that sounds really nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” as Charlotte smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see you later, Mary,” said Sidney.</p><p> </p><p>“Have fun you two!” she said with a smile and a gleam in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“So.  Why are you so tired?  Little sleep last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just didn’t sleep soundly.” <em> [Your little brother snores!] </em></p><p> </p><p>“How did your business meeting go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, I will say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good!  I’m so glad we can steal some time away.”  Charlotte hesitated, “I’ve missed you, Sidney.”  <em>[Oh, gees! Why did I say that?  Now I’m fair game.  Watch.  He won’t let it ride.]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh, she jumps right in to ‘Sidney’.  Ahhh, I like that!” <em>[Yup!  Right on cue!]</em>  (He gets a body shove for that.)</p><p> </p><p>They walk quite a way feeling no need to talk.  Just staring out to the sea. Walking in companionable silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts, Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hardly believe I’m here in Sanditon and I’m walking beside you.  I never thought that would happen again.” <em>[Don’t look at him, Charlotte.  You’ll just start crying again. Like the time before.  And the time before that and...I swear he keeps score.]</em></p><p> </p><p>“You know, Charlotte.  I don’t think I can ever tell you enough how sorry I am for what happened.  If there was any other way to help Tom’s situation I would have done it.  It’s just who I am in this family...I take care of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.  I understand.  I DO.  I’m not saying you did anything wrong.  I just wish that our lives didn’t have to be completely thrown aside.”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte...I’m through with her!  I’ve paid my “ransom” as it were and I am free from Mrs. Campion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney...please don’t tease me.  It’s not nice.” <em>[I swear, I truly will hurt you (physically) if you’re teasing me right now.]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, why would I make this up?  I’ve been making plans for our future since I had to say good bye to you.  I figured I wasn’t letting go without a fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been doing this mysterious, strange stuff since I got back?  How am I supposed to believe you?  Speaking of...did you put flowers on my nightstand with a note that said ‘Welcome Back’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely not.  I arrived after you, remember?  Hmmm.  I’m not sure I like this idea.  Sounds like you have a secret admirer, Miss Heywood.  Oh, God.  Is it Stringer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly not!  <em>[What is his DEAL about Mr. Stringer?  I’m going to remember this for future use—as needed.] </em>Sidney, what is this about?  You’ve been acting so odd since I got here.  I’m beginning to not enjoy this walk with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, for the first time since last year I feel hopeful for our future. It’s all coming together.  I’ve been making plans for our future since I had to leave you that day on the cliffs and so far, my entire plan is happening without a hitch! <em> [And I’m pretty proud of that! (Back slap)] </em></p><p> </p><p>He turned her toward him and just stared at her. Looking right in her eyes. <em>[Unfair advantage!  I can’t handle it when you look me directly in the eye.  I get all stupid-er!] </em>He wanted to make sure she heard him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Charlotte. This is really happening! We are finally going to be together. If I could I’d kiss you right now?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now look who’s teasing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go hit the cove.  I have something I want to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>They climb up and over the big rocks and Sidney takes her hand.  </p><p> </p><p>“Come.  It’s over here.”  </p><p> </p><p>They walked a few more feet and he pulls her down to her knees in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney...”</p><p> </p><p>and she gets no other chance to even THINK!  His kiss is the most passionate one they’ve ever shared.  So perfect they could hardly break apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to marry you, Miss Charlotte Heywood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  Ummm, Tuesday, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“This COMING Tuesday?  I have plans.  <em>[That’s the truth.  I’m busy!] </em>Besides, don’t you have to ask me first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, I was going to wait for the ball and the balcony but....Charlotte, I meant it when I said I am my truest self when I’m with you. You challenge me to be a better man and I want to make you proud.  Please say you’re willing to stay beside me in this life. Charlotte Haywood, would you do me the greatest honor by becoming my wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Mrs. Campion?” Charlotte practically growls. <em>[The lioness. Is she lurking somewhere?]</em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s all been taken care of, I swear.  I’ll show you everything later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean she’s completely released you from the engagement?” <em>[What??  I’m going to KILL HIM if he’s teasing right now.]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> <em>[Oh, God.  I may have teased too much. She doesn’t trust me to tell the truth—cause it’s so much more fun to rattle her.  What can I say??]</em></p><p> </p><p>“REALLY!?  Why didn’t you tell me?”, as Charlotte squints her eyes and studies his face.</p><p> </p><p> <em>[</em><em>I swear to God.  If she pops up over the rocks to take this antelope away, I swear, I’ll kill him for her myself.  I know how to shoot a gun mind you, Sidney Parker!]</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Uh oh, I recognize that look.  Make it real, Sidney.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted to propose to you tomorrow but I can’t wait.  All my proof is back at Trafalgar, I swear.  Charlotte, believe me.  <em>[Please stop looking at me like that. You’re starting to creep me out.] </em> I’ve never had any intention of letting you go.  Its just taken me this long to put all the pieces in order. There’s only one more thing left to do and my plan will be complete.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Charlotte is weepy, “Do you really mean it?” <em>[Gotcha! That’s my girl! Hashtag in my column!]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Do I mean I want to be there for you and be the one to kiss you awake and good night?  Yes!  I’m asking you to marry me, Charlotte!  (Pause). Please.”  <em>[Pretty please!  Don’t make me beg.]</em></p><p> </p><p>She looks at him and starts giggling. Tears are falling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney, I love you so much. YES!” she says as she throws her arms around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[I will NEVER tire of this!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s one passionate kiss after another and when they stop and just look at each other Sidney says,</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Charlotte Heywood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!  Emphatically!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” she responds with an impish grin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Ohhhh, did she have that one ready?  Damn.  I wish I would have thought of that!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” he retorts as they fall down in the sand, laughing and giggling and... kissing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ep 12 : “Catch Me Babington”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The “eternal bachelor” is getting married and supposedly in just 4 days!?   Is Sidney still going to hold to his plans??  And a more serious spin on things—why is Sidney the way he is?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets a little heavy but I think I figured out the reason why Sidney is so...”Sidney”; and why Diana and Arthur are so odd!?  Originally Jane Austin titled this work “Two Brothers” not “Sanditon”.  Tom and Sidney are quite different from each other.  Including their looks.  I think that casting was done on purpose.  Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was the newspaper.  Charlotte stared at it.  She picked it up and read it.  She set it back down and pulled it to her and reread again.  There it was:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mrs. Eliza Campion </strong></em>
  <em>
    <strong>and Mr. Sidney Parker</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wish to announce the cancellation of their wedding</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was leaning over her.  “Well?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte reached over and put her hand on his and with tears in her eyes said, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney kissed her on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Tom came barreling through the room, talking about the ball until he noticed they both were teary eyed.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, good heavens!  Is something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>“No, Tom,” said Sidney.  “Why don’t you grab Mary and come have a drink with us in the library.”</p><p> </p><p>Dutifully Tom brought Mary with him to the library and stood with his arm around her. “Is this a happy announcement, little brother?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte stood arm in arm, full of smiles.  “Yes, Tom, it is.  I have settled our debt with Mrs. Campion so I asked Charlotte to marry me and she said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s splendid news!  A toast!  To Mr.and Mrs. Sidney Parker!  You have been blessed to have found each other but even more so by finding your way back to each other.  Congratulations!  Cheers!”</p><p> </p><p>Mary crosses the room to Charlotte and Tom takes Sidney aside.  “Tell me how you did this, brother.  Obviously I need to be a part of the financial settlement.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Tom, but right now I just want to enjoy this time with the four of us together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Yes, You’re right, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary &amp; Tom, Sidney &amp; Charlotte, the four of them sitting together and having drinks and conversation.(sigh)  Sidney has dreamed of this for a long time.  It was strange to look across the room and see Charlotte sitting there looking...perfect!  <em> [I can’t believe she’s mine.  She said “yes”!  My plan is playing out perfectly.] </em></p><p> </p><p>Just then there was a knock at the door.  With his plan being a little off schedule and his proposal happening a day early Sidney realized he forgot about the guys.</p><p> </p><p>“Parkah!” said Crowe.  “We’ve been waiting for you at the Crown.”</p><p> </p><p>“We got concerned so we’ve come to find you,” said Babington.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, guys!  I kind of forgot what day it was.  Things have been a little unusual today.”</p><p> </p><p>“No mind, grab your coat and we’ll remind you what a Friday night looks like,” said Babs.  “Come have a pint—on us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Or five,” said Crowe.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think tonight is going to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should go,” said Charlotte.  “You have something to celebrate, do you not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?” asked Crowe. “Oh, look at him. He’s looking way too happy.  Catch me Babington once the eternal bachelor speaks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney motions for Charlotte to stand with him,</p><p> </p><p>“Gentlemen, I paid my ransom to Mrs. Campion so I am free to ask Charlotte to marry me.  She accepted!”</p><p> </p><p>“He said ‘please’ so I said ‘yes’,” Charlotte teased.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the men gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek. Sidney got a slap on the back.</p><p> </p><p>So?  Care to come with us?</p><p> </p><p>Sidney looked at Charlotte.  He’s never had to ask anyone’s permission before.  This was a strange moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!  Do what you want.  It’s up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek good bye. <em> [How odd that is?  I can give her a kiss now in front of others. How great is that?] “I love you."</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> Charlotte smiled and mouthed, “I love you, too."  </em>Now, don’t bring him home drunk and drooling, gentlemen.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Can’t promise!” Crowe yelled as the trio walked out the door.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>While Mary was putting the children to bed and Sidney stepped out with “the boys” Charlotte thought she’d take this time to speak with Tom and ask about their family. Sidney has not wanted to share much with Charlotte but she was hoping Tom would.  She really thought it would offer some valuable insight into Sidney. <em>[He’s so complex!]</em> Some things he really feels very strongly about but won’t share with her the background story.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Tom, this is so nice that I have some time with just you.  While we can steal the time I was hoping you could tell me about your family.  Sidney doesn’t want to share much but I think it might help if I knew at least the basics.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Certainly, Charlotte.  Well, let’s start with our parents... </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Our mother was named Celeste Therese (Steward) Parker</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>————and———-</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Our father was Thomas Joseph (“T.J.”) Parker II </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>I am Thomas Joseph Parker III</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“T. J. Parker was a very successful businessman. He was a real estate developer and land owner. He was smart in business dealings.  He was well respected in the real estate world.  People loved to do business with him because he was well spoken, professional and was a visionary.  He was a very handsome man—very good looking.  Well...Sidney looks like him!  Very much so! </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“He had an eye and instinct for real estate and development and made a fortune as President of TJ Parker and Associates. He threw lavish parties at our home in order to network with and entertain clients. My mother enjoyed hosting the parties and greeting everyone. She was a very gracious hostess—smart and outgoing.   Our father was very “smooth” and could make a deal with someone as the party carried on around him.  However, he was most definitely a conundrum. He had one persona for the public and another for his family.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“He was the third generation of Parkers to live in Sanditon so he knew the area and its people very well.  He appeared gregarious and outgoing to others.  However, in his personal life he was somewhat reclusive.  He liked quiet and solitude. He liked privacy. He wasn’t comfortable with feelings or emotions at all.  He shared and showed very little emotion with us kids and confided in only one person—our mother.  He lived a life of pretense wanting to show the public world that he was always in control and sociable. Instead, in private he was closed off.  Unavailable. That’s very much the persona he portrayed to us.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“He did love my mother—deeply! They married when she was quite young.  She had me at 17.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“She was the only one he reached out to and confided in.  They were TRUE FRIENDS. Very steadfast in their soul to soul commitment to one another. I have happy memories of seeing them together. They were very content in one another’s company. I have fond memories from when I was the only child of Mother laying her head in my Father’s lap and they both were reading.  They were comfortable and peaceful. He would stroke her hair which was very unlike him to show emotion.  I would lay on my stomach on the floor and read as well.  It was quite lovely, actually.  Being an only child for a while had its advantages.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I believe my parents were always in love. That never faded.  They would put their heads together and tell private jokes and laugh.  They would walk on the beach holding hands with each other several times a week.  Father would look at her and occasionally kiss her hand and she would smile with love and appreciation. Really, Charlotte. It was like he was two different people.  He just didn’t know how to be a father to young children.  He never knew how to play, share or care about another. He was an only child of an emotionless couple.  Thank God he met my Mamai—that’s Gaelic for Mother.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sidney speaks of her with a light in his eyes but he never wants to share too much.  He smiles so fully.  It’s quite touching.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“It’s still painful for him, I’m sure.  It will always be.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Celeste Steward Parker, was the complete opposite of her husband.  She was very demonstrative of love toward others, especially her children.  So much so we children knew we were guaranteed hugs, kisses and lots of “I love yous” every day. She loved to read—and read to us. She loved being outdoors and she loved being pregnant again!  She was radiant and happy. And she was so beautiful.  That was the third time I had seen her pregnant and she was one of those women that just exuded joy and gratitude when she was expecting.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“She supported us kids no matter what. Sidney knew she had his back.  She was his safe place. Those two had a VERY special bond. I imagine Sidney reminded her of our father in many ways.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Mamai was from Ireland.  To us she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  Strong and capable. She had wavy auburn hair, a fair complexion with freckles over her nose and across her cheeks and a smile that could make anyone feel really special and loved.   She had a real and wholesome beauty. The thing everyone recalls as most special was her eyes.  Always gentle and the purest color of green you can imagine. Like the fields of ol’ Eire.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“She was an outstanding mother—we were blessed. Her methods of guidance were subtle but very effective. Whenever she needed one of us to listen to her, whether reprimanding or teaching, she would kneel down and say, “Now, look at Mamai.  Look me in the eye....” and she would carry on with her communication.  As all children do we struggled with disappointment but she helped us make sense of those times, too.  That really is a skill one should try and teach their children.  How to persevere, be resourceful and remain hopeful.   There was one thing she repeatedly told me and Sidney over the years. She was emphatic about us having faith and  hope. I think that mostly came about from having to wait for Sidney to be born.  We are 10 years apart.  Most women would have given up hope by then. She never failed to say ‘When your little brother or sister comes…’</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I clearly remember her talking with Sidney one day.  She was so good with him.  “My sweet boy,” and she rubbed her hand on his cheek.  She would kneel down, push his unruly curls aside and stare directly to his soul.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sidney you must always guard your faith because without it you have nothing. WITH faith, you can handle anything.”  He would stare back at her.  Soak it in and when she asked, “Do you understand what Mamai is saying?’ </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He would repeat it back to her, like he really understood.  He would smile and nod and in typical fashion she would hug him, give a kiss on the cheek and say,</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Mamai loves you so much, Sidney.”  That’s just the way she was, she knew.  She knew that one shouldn’t let time pass without speaking of their love to others.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You know, Charlotte, looking back she was always teaching.  Like there was never enough time to share life-learned wisdom. There were some consistent lessons of life that she wanted us to take to heart. She would always kneel and come to our level.  She never looked down on us. She had great respect for children.  There would be life lessons like: </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>‘Treat others the way you want to be treated’</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>‘Remember not all children have parents, a house, clothes...toys or food even—be grateful.  Always.’</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She would also say, ‘There is a time to every season’ and would recite a poem. I never knew she was quoting the Bible.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She loved to say, ‘Faith is the certainty of things hoped for and the evidence of which has not been seen.’  I later found out that was from the Bible as well.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“For Sidney, she knew he needed extra care and support. She spent extra time on him.  Her teachings primarily pertained to handling his emotions.  He had terrible anxiety and always wanted to please others and thus, had anger issues. He always wanted to get everything “right”.  He placed way too much pressure on himself at such a young age. The anger usually pertained to fear—whether real or imagined.  Or it was disappointment with himself.  She was the only one who could help him identify the fear or disappointment and devise a solution.  She showed him what his authentic and true self was. A place of peace and happiness within one’s self.  He needed that in his life.  It has helped him, I’m sure, to become a better man.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“She would always say THAT, too! She’d say to me and Sidney, ‘I’m raising my boys to become MEN who are good and kind.’ Nine years old is a tender age for any child to lose a parent but for Sidney to lose our Mamai, it was devastating.”   </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh, Tom, I remember a conversation we had when were trying to find Georgiana. I lashed out at him.   I feel so badly now.  I accused him of being an outliar and  insensible of feeling . I remember how his voice quivered when he responded, “Is that really what you think of me?  I’m sorry you think that.  How different my life would have been if I were.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I feel so badly now knowing what was behind his response.  It was so raw.  It breaks my heart now, Tom! Maybe some day I can talk to him about all this—once he opens up about your Mamai.  How uncalled for.  That’s a very good example of when Charlotte Heywood needs     to keep her mouth shut!</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You had no way of knowing, Charlotte.  Sidney fell apart when Mamai died and my Father didn’t know how to comfort him—he was grieving as well!  I was away at Cambridge by then so I’m afraid poor Sidney was left on his own. The pain of losing the only woman he knew and trusted defined his relationships with women from that point on.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“You see, Sidney was such a sensitive child he’d become attached to anything—a frog, a caterpillar...?  He was INTENSE about love and commitments.  He felt things fully even at a young age.  Well, he still does but now he’s very well practiced at hiding his feelings! As you well know, his bravado is a cover for his true feelings and his very real emotions. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“When Sidney was 12 our father remarried and that set off an emotional upheaval between Sidney and our father and our new step mother.  Sidney was sent to boarding school where he met his friends.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes...Sidney talks fondly of those days.  He told me he met Lord Daniel Babington and Marcus Crowe the first week of school.  I guess the three of them were inseparable.  When one got in trouble the other two were around the corner instigating a new situation. When one was sad (Sidney says that was usually him) the others, with their quick wit, would make each other laugh.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes.  He was more or less happy during those years.  Sidney always had a good sense of humor, though devious.  VERY devious and sarcastic and he loved to tease and play games on people.  Haha! He used to laugh heartily and jeer.  He would sing, if you can believe it!  He loved to dance, too.  He would take Mary to the dance floor at a ball and was a natural. He loved holidays and birthdays.  He always strove to make them special and memorable for others. He was very fun to be around.  Laughed a lot. A magnetic, handsome man.  Yet...he was very closed off on the other side of his personality.  He was always cool and in control.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“At school was where  Sidney learned to box, was it not?”asked Charlotte.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes—-yet another way to protect himself.  Not seated in irony, that’s for sure.“ said Tom.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Sidney said when it came time to graduate he, Babington and Crowe struck off in their different directions but have obviously stayed in touch with one another.”  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes.  They did.  Babington fell in to the fold of his family’s investments and charities.  He comes from old money. Crowe, if I have this correct, was orphaned at a young age and was raised by a wealthy uncle who saw to it he got a good education.  He flounders now and again but seems to enjoy working as a merchant in London.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Now, Sidney...he is who we tease and call the “the sensible brother”.  (Charlotte smiles at that and her keen observation.) Despite what father believed he became a very successful business man. He makes smart decisions and stays the course.  Father always thought Sidney was a Mama’s boy and he certainly would never have viewed him as “sensible”.  He thought he was far too emotional so he would therefore never amount to anything.  He felt he wouldn’t be able to make the tough decisions that need made as a businessman.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That’s where Sidney reigns.  He’s smart and intuitive and he’s a planner.  He’s had no problem making tough decisions.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I don’t think father ever realized that Sidney really was just a younger version of himself, EXCEPT for the difference being Sidney grew up with Mamai, FULL of emotion and able to express it.  You know, she was only 35 years old when she died...?  Younger than I am.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“After our mother’s death Sidney and our father struggled to maintain a relationship; Diana was his focus and was an easy, happy child to raise. Sidney was brooding, grieving and introverted.  He missed our Mamai—terribly! It was quite a loss for him.  Arthur was a beautiful happy baby and  father had the help of nannies and nurses to care for him.  Diana and Arthur were essentially raised by my father and step-mother. Arthur was 3 years old when Sidney went off to school.  They really didn’t get to know one another until he returned from Antigua.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“And what about Eliza Campion?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Eliza...now she was beautiful!  She was witty.  She came from a good family and I do believe she loved Sidney—just not enough.  She was the first woman Sidney was with, intimately, so for the boy who could become emotionally attached to butterflies, I’m afraid  he was quite taken with her.  Dependent upon her.  He was very devoted, as only he can be. He loved her with all his heart and he thought she loved him equally. His entire world revolved around her.  She had become the next female in his life following the death of our mother—that alone made him cling to her that much more.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“They were going to be married!  The invitations were out, the gifts were arriving and then she met Mr. Campion.  Sidney and Eliza were very much in love but in the end she passed him over for a much wealthier man. I believe Eliza’s parents had a role in things to some degree but SHE made the final choice.  She called off the wedding and tore Sidney’s world apart!  For the second time in his life he lost a great love.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“From there Sidney set off on a rather self-destructive path I’m afraid.  We were all greatly concerned.  He was gambling, boxing for money—sometimes winning, sometimes losing, badly.  He was drinking way too much, sharing in loveless encounters with women and at the end he was getting into some opium use.  That was it!  I intervened. I brought him to a friend’s home and proceeded to lock him in and went through detoxification with him.  It was heartbreaking, Charlotte—the tremors, the tears.  It was all I could do to try and console him. I tried to listen and talk with him...there were just so many layers of hurt in him. He was incredibly sad!  In the end I paid off his debts and encouraged him to get away.  He needed to get her out of his mind or go mad.  Next I knew he was on a  boat to a Caribbean island in a bid to forget her. I believe it saved his life  but I’m afraid the man he was never quite returned.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Thank you for letting me know these things, Tom.  If I could ask, I feel he     became gradually happier last summer.  What do you think? “</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Are we talking about Sidney?” Asked Mary as she joined them.  “If I may     comment, Charlotte the changes in his demeanor last summer, once he met you, were none less than miraculous! Even Tom and I were noting a change in him as the weeks passed and we were so pleased. He was becoming the old Sidney! Funny. More demonstrative of emotions. Just all together more calm.  And he SMILED more!  We were so grateful for your influence.  It was all down to you, Charlotte, I’m sure of it.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well, like you said initially Mary.  He is so good.  With a good heart.  Do you remember that day on the cliffs when you said you’d like him to settle down but feared it was not in his nature? (She laughs.). Well, I took that to heart that day.  When he jumped off that carriage and came to greet us, I pretty much knew he was the man I wanted to marry.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Charlotte,  did you really?”  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I did! Yes!  It was just I needed to find the chink in his armor.  He gave me     several tongue lashings before he said a civil word to me.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well, you know what my dear, Sidney confided in me he thought the same of you when he met YOU!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“He DID??”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Remember how he said, ‘New maid? ’He told me he did that because he     didn’t want to make eye contact with you—he could see you were too lovely as he walked up to us.  You had already made an impression on him at first glance! And then remember when he said, “Miss...? Looking for your last name?”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh, yes.  Very abrupt and inattentive! He forgot my name in less than 5 seconds?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh no, my dear.  He said he did that on purpose. He had to gather his nerve to be able to look at you again.  Straight on.  Eye to eye. Truly, he thought you were captivating from the start.”  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Well, I never knew that!?  He’s never said as much to me.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Oh, my dear.  He was so vulnerable about you, even starting with that first hello. He spent a while just pushing you away.  Why, until the time you two helped Mr. Stringer I think he never let you see him for who he truly is.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Oh, except for the day before at the cove!  I did see him then!] </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Anyway, you two are meant to be together my dear.  My goodness, after     all you two have been through, there was Divine guidance in all of this.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Thank you, Mary.  Thank you, Tom.  I feel I have a much better insight of     Sidney—what has made him who he is. This all makes sense.  He’s complex!  And rightly so! Certainly he’s been through many, many things since he was quite young.  I suspected as much but it is good to know the details.  Maybe some day he’ll open up about these things.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“If you don’t mind I think I’d like to excuse myself and get to bed early tonight.  Its been such an emotional day!  I got engaged to the man I love so very much...Sidney Parker!  And that’s exhausting!!”  (They all laughed.)</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Certainly my dear,” said Tom.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Mary got up to give a peck on the cheek and a hug. “Good night, my sister.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Oh!  I love him that much more and I wouldn’t think that possible.  Now I just want to pull him in and hold him tightly.  I’m so grateful that he loves me.] </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ep 13 : “It’s Tuesday!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They made it!  (I can hardly believe I’m typing that!?). Couldn’t be a more deserving and beautiful couple. Is she...or isn’t she?? Stay tuned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Silk charmeuse is like a satin but lighter and more elegant of a sheen.  The fabric would be rare in England at this time and would have cost a small fortune.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Millie has done a beautiful updo for Charlotte.  A few curls around the face and...Charlotte turns around to see a radiant, happy woman in a gorgeous dress smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my gosh, Millie.  You did a beautiful job with me tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are the beauty, Mrs. Parker.” And they smile at one another.  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the first anyone has called me Mrs. Parker!  Thank you, Millie,” she smiled fully.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte descended the stairs and is surprised to find Sidney waiting.  Typically he goes ahead with the men.</p><p> </p><p>But there he is.  Looking oh-so-gorgeous at the bottom of the stairs. <em>[Where’s the handrail?  I may trip.] </em> I have to smile.  This reminds me so much of the ball in London when I came down the stairs to take his arm, just like tonight.  I realized I felt something toward Sidney then but was not willing to admit it yet. Lady Susan said "I think you are in love with him."  But how could that be?</p><p>We danced.  We smiled at each other.  It was easy to be his partner.  Everything felt right.  When the music ended I knew we had  just communicated our feelings to one another through that beautiful, intimate dance. <em>[I just knew. I didn't know Mrs. Campion would show up, however--stalking her prey?! No matter,  he's mine now! I feel so blessed to be able to say that.]  </em></p><p> </p><p>All was the same, (a deja vu) when she reached the last step he held out his arm, smiled and said, </p><p> </p><p>“One of the greatest pleasures I have Charlotte is escorting you through the door to a dance floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>”Well then, we shall.”  <em>[Ha!  I got her this time!]</em> They both share a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the ball Charlotte is flooded with memories, both good and bad.  She will never tire of the candlelight.  The whole room is aglow and people look so lovely in candlelight.  The gentlemen are very handsome in their formal wear and the women?  Oh! Each one looks like a beautiful portrait painting.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to seduce me with that dress this evening, Miss Heywood?”  </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte wore the most beautiful dress that flattered her every curve.  It was claret red—a breathtaking color on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I dressed up for Mr. Stringer.” Sidney throws her the hairy eyebrow and she giggles and practically chokes on her drink.</p><p>
  <em>[What? Well, I said I’d use him as needed!  That was so funny!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are having soooo much fun at my expense lately and yet you were recently accusing ME of the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I decided two can play at that game.  May the best one win,” and she reached over and clinks her glass with him.</p><p> </p><p>“He still is looking at her...have you been drinking Charlotte?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gracious, no!  I’m just happy.  You’re a terrible tease and it’s time for payback, that’s all.  Now scoot! Along you go!  You can’t hang around me all night.  That’s suspicious! Go dance with some other ladies.  Shoo!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t want to dance with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte turns around to see him staring down at her.  He means it! He only wants to dance with her. <em>[Stop. See me, Charlotte.] </em>It was so amazing. He looked at her with as much intent as he did that night in London.<em>[I will never tire of looking in his eyes. Even though I may graduate to the ranks of stupid-EST because I get so flustered!]</em> He gets so intense about that sometimes—looking him in the eye. I can see his mother’s influence. <em>[Of course, I succumb which I’m SURE is his intent.]  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay.  I’m sorry, I thought you were joking with me again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dancing with you is the only way I can legitimately touch you and I want to do that so, here we are.”  Sidney spends several seconds just looking at her. Staring in her eyes. Gazing at that dress!  </p><p> </p><p>“You are so beautiful, Charlotte and I don’t think you even realize it.  Every man here has noticed you, I’m sure.”</p><p>   </p><p>“Sidney, I do think your opinion is biased and I know YOU have been drinking,” she says with a wink and a smile. “But thank you, that’s very sweet of you to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte take to the dance floor in time for a quartet couples’ dance.  Sidney could not be more proud to be with her.  Touching her waist and having her hand in his feels completely normal and comfortable but also exciting. When it’s time to turn and switch with the other couple it is none other than Mr. Stringer.  <em> [Does he have to stare right down her cleavege?  Really? Of course, that part is hard to ignore, I must admit.] </em></p><p> </p><p>Charlotte is smiling away and chatting.  Sidney is watching. <em>  [You’ve GOT to be kidding me! Okay, here...so what is it?  What makes the women go for him?  She’s going to have to explain that to me.] </em></p><p> </p><p>Just then the couples switch again and he’s back to Charlotte.  “I just wanted to say,” Miss Heywood, “you’re driving me mad in that dress this evening.”  Charlotte twirls out the last move of the dance, smiles and says, “That was the intention, Sidney.   Thank you for the dance, Mr. Parker” and she curtsies.</p><p>Sidney meanwhile bows—right to her cleavage. <em>[That’s a big fat ‘no’, Sidney.]</em> He stands and  smiles.  Charlotte definitely noticed the look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Only two dances are allowed unless there is intent of further interest on the part of the man.  As much as Sidney would like to ignore that since they are engaged, it hasn’t officially been announced or published in the paper.  They still must keep up appearances until it is properly announced in the paper in 2 months. The second song is a slower couples dance.  How odd it was to compare the last dance they had in London to the one they’re sharing tonight.  Rather than cautiousness and shyness, this dance was done with intention and love; Sidney probably held her way too close than proper. Charlotte did feel the need to small talk, </p><p> </p><p>“Did I ever tell you, you are one of the best dancers I’ve ever danced with?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?  Well thank you.  I would say the same of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte said, “I think it’s because we fit together.  If I may say that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney thinks that through.  A smile comes to his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  I would agree.”  They share a smile of acknowledgement between them and start to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The music is about to end and Sidney leans in and says, </p><p> </p><p>“Meet me at the balcony.  We need to go up separately.”  Charlotte nods and smiles.  The music ends and there’s an exchange of a curtsy and a bow. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Miss Heywood.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank YOU, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte starts non-challantly walking around the edge of the room trying to get to the balcony stairs. Right on cue here comes Mr. Stringer asking for a dance.  This time Charlotte politely declines.  Says she’s too hot.  She’ll catch him within the hour. He smiles <em> [so beautiful!] </em>and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney is waiting there looking over the banister.  Charlotte sees his silhouette there and memories come flooding back. This is the third time she’s joined him on this balcony. Charlotte comes up and touches his back.  He raises up and turns her to face him. No words. Hands to her face. He gives her a passionate, sweet kiss and then pulls her in and just holds her. Charlotte buries her head in his chest, wraps her arms around his torso and holds him close.  It’s a full circle moment.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s a beautiful Sunday and Charlotte is packing for her stay with Lady Susan.  She’ll be away from Sidney for 10 days because of business  but he  is starting his trip with a few days at Lady Susan’s. She is looking forward to seeing Lady Susan.  There is so much to tell her since the last visit! Mrs. Campion is gone.  Proposal on Friday and she wants to go over wedding ideas with Lady Susan. She always has exquisite taste.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Lady Susan’s is like arriving to a grand spa.  She dotes on her guests and provides the most relaxing and happy atmosphere.  Charlotte and Sidney are delighted and grateful to be be at her home.  She always has beautiful food and lively conversation. It’s perfect!</p><p> </p><p>The following day Charlotte and Sidney spend time sitting and relaxing in the library.  Both reading.  Her head in his lap.  He’s stroking her hair. “Charlotte,” he says, without looking from his book, “I’m going to marry you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>I told you, I have plans.”  <em>[Seriously, Sidney.  I’m starting to get annoyed.]</em></p><p> </p><p>She looks up and sees him staring down with his “serious face”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[What?  Is he mad he can’t come shopping with me and Lady Susan tomorrow?]</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>[Oh. My. God.! ]</em> “You’re not kidding, “ she says, incredulously and sits up.</p><p> </p><p>I told you I was going to marry you on Tuesday.  Tomorrow is Tuesday. Be there and be on time. (He does a snort giggle.)</p><p> </p><p>He just looks at her <em>[he’s staring me down]</em> and nods yes.</p><p> </p><p>She nods back yes, with a shrug of her shoulders. <em> [???]</em></p><p> </p><p>Yes!  I told you Tuesday!  I’ve had this planned for MONTHS!  Charlotte, I am not letting you get away from me ever again! I couldn’t bear it.  I love you Charlotte Heywood and I want to make it official.  I want you to be my Mrs. Charlotte Heywood Parker. Mrs. Sidney Parker! Will you marry me, Charlotte?</p><p> </p><p>”Yes!  A thousand times over!”  They hug and just rock back and forth. He kisses her head.  She’s crying. <em>[Of course I’m crying for what, the 4th time since I first saw him?]</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[That’s 7!  Hashtag in my column! If you show up with red or puffy eyes, it gets counted.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next day could not come soon enough.  Charlotte wakes, initially forgetting where she was—waking up in a strange place.  It’s beautiful at Lady Susan’s country estate. It has the most beautiful park grounds surrounding her house.  Before heading to bed Sidney said</p><p> </p><p>“Susan has taken care of everything.” Charlotte takes great comfort in that. </p><p> </p><p> First she brought Charlotte break of fast in her room. She eats, takes tea and walks around with some anxiousness building.  Just then lady Susan comes in with her lady’s maid and they proceed to fix Charlotte’s hair into an updo.  Before she’s finished she starts to place pearls into her hair.  Charlotte looks side to side and says, “Ohhh, that is so pretty!  Thank you!!</p><p> </p><p>Lady Susan walks in and says, </p><p> </p><p>“You look completely enchanting my dear.  I want this day to be as special as it can be for you and Mr. Sidney. I’m so glad you listened to me when I said, ‘There is no foregone conclusion in love’. Of course he was in love with you as well.  I could see it in his eyes when he came to take you to the dance floor that night.  I had no idea it would take you this long or how much you two would have to go through but the day is here!  He’s yours and you are his.</p><p> </p><p>“My dear, you look simply ravishing.  Let’s complete your ensemble.”</p><p> </p><p>With that Lady Susan reaches into the armoire and pulls out the most exquisite dress Charlotte had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Susan this is so lovely and unique.  I love the feel of this fabric.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is silk charmeuse* my dear and your groom sent that to me in January and asked me to design a dress for you.  He told me he was marrying you on May 7th.  He’s been on a mission since last year, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s had this master plan in mind for months!”</p><p> </p><p>“He can get rare and beautiful things in Antigua since it’s a trading hub. He loved this fabric and he wanted to remind you he never lost sight of having your own wedding day.  You see, Charlotte, he knew he was marrying you on May 7th. There was no way anyone was going to ruin his plan.  </p><p> </p><p>“He worked all this time getting to you.  He never lost sight of getting you back.”</p><p> </p><p>The dress felt so comfortable and was just exquisite.  Lady Susan has an amazing fashion sense...it had a Queen Elizabeth collar.  The bodice has a Spanish lace overlay on the charmeuse. That lace was mounted on tulle which made the sleeves see through to the skin.  There was a 1" organza ruffle that edged the collar and the cuffs.  Throughout the lace there were seed pearls.  The charmeuse was shiny and gathered up into the  empire waistline.  She pleated the back to make a small train.Charlotte turned around and faced the mirror and was taken aback. </p><p> </p><p>“Susan, this is the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen!”  </p><p> </p><p>“For the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, on her wedding day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Susan, how can I ever thank you for all your kindness?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can go pledge your love and commitment to your dear Sidney and lead a happy life together.  That’s all I want of you, Charlotte. Be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>They hug and just look at each other.  How far their friendship has traveled in such a short time.  They truly are a blessing to each other!</p><p> </p><p>Susan reached into the vanity drawer and pulled out a small box with a ribbon around it and put it in Charlotte’s hand.  </p><p> </p><p>“There’s one more thing Sidney wanted you to have.” </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte opened the box and there were the most beautiful earrings and pendant.  Blue in color.  Charlotte’s favorite color.  Susan enlightened her. These are from Honduras. </p><p> </p><p>“Those are fire opals my dear.  It is difficult to find them in blue. They are most exquisite.  They get their name because if you turn the stone sideways it’s as if there is a fire within them.  See the yellows, oranges and reds that look like fire?</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney wanted you to have these.  He said the stones reminded him of you and how you have a fire within you.’</p><p> </p><p>He enclosed a note:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>TUESDAY, the 7th of May</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My Dearest Charlotte,</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I am grateful to be able to marry you today.  You stepped into my life and things started to change in a positive way.  I found the part of myself, my true self, that I thought was lost forever.  I am happy again and that is no small part down to you.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I’ve never wanted to put myself in someone else’s power before.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I’ve never wanted to care for anyone but myself. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But through knowing you all that has changed.  I want to relinquish power and control.  I want to care for you and for the family we will have together. I want to be your husband, Charlotte, and your life long friend. I offer my whole self to you today.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>After all we’ve been through this past year, today I make you mine. Today we move forward together. None of that past matters.</strong> <strong>This is about you and me and the fact that we made it here. Know that I intend to love you with everything I am. </strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I love you so much, Mrs. Charlotte Heywood Parker!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Forever yours,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sidney</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I just love him so much, Susan!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, Charlotte.  Now, there is one more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Lady Susan proceeds to pull out a bouquet of the blue flowers like those in the vase in her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Every bride needs her bouquet and your ‘secret admirer’ wanted you to have these.” He finds them growing wild in the cliffs and also in my park. And here’s irony, they’re called “bachelor buttons”. Susan and Charlotte looked at each other and giggled.     </p><p>Susan says, “He is a romantic, that one.” She winks.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Miss Heywood.  It’s time to go meet your groom.  I intend on being a ‘witness’ but I will be watching from here.  I want no distractions for you two. Come with me.” The two of them peer out the window and Charlotte sees a gazebo.  </p><p> </p><p>Lady Susan points and says, “He’s waiting for you, Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte walks down the stairs to the patio alone.  She’s nervous but also happy.  There’s no doubt in her mind that this is all meant to be, she’s just surprised.<em> [He IS going to marry me Tuesday—TODAY!]</em> Charlotte opens the terrace door and sees Sidney waiting in the gazebo with an officiant.  She gasps! <em> [He is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen. I can’t believe he’s mine!] </em> Now it’s “real” and she takes her first steps toward him. He sends her a smile that makes her feel much less nervous. He watches her come down the walk. He feels the  tears well up a bit.  Her dress is stunning. She is even more so.  When she gets close, he reaches out for her hands and pulls her in.</p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other as if to say, “we finally made it."</p><p> </p><p>Sidney leans in to her and says, “You look so beautiful.” He stands back to make eye contact with Charlotte.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He says as he leans in a second time. “And you’re on time.”  He stands back and gives a Sidney grin.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte pops a giggle and he follows.  The nervousness has melted away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney and Charlotte...you have come here today to celebrate your love and commitment to each other...”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte reaches over and wipes a tear from his cheek and smiles. <em>[That’s so sweet.  Yes, it’s time YOU cried.  I love you so much.]</em></p><p> </p><p>“...I now pronounce you, Man and Wife.”  </p><p> </p><p>There was no memory of the ceremony itself.  It was all a blur except for the fact that they didn’t take their eyes off of each other.  It literally felt like a fog enveloped them.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney reaches over with the lightest touch, holds her face and gives the most meaningful kiss he’s ever shared with her.   Perfection.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Sidney," she says as he kisses her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Charlotte," and he smiles with intent. </p><p> </p><p>She knew what this moment meant.  Married.  <em>[“Let no one put asunder."]</em></p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Charlotte curled up next to Sidney on the couch, tucked her legs underneath her and snuggled in close.  Sidney was reading the newspaper and smoking.  In an effort to seduce him she leaned over and whispered,</p><p> </p><p>“We made a baby last night.”  </p><p> </p><p>Sidney looks forward, opens his eyes a little wider and goes back to reading.   </p><p> </p><p>”And why do you say that, Mrs. Parker?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just know.  My mother used to say she knew well before any symptoms showed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother has TWELLLLVE children, Charlotte.  I’m not sure I’d pay much mind to anything she has to say about procreation.” He flips the paper and keeps reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney.” <em>[Are you KID-DING me right now? The BEST news and he’s reading the PAPER?!]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it’s true what you say, my work is done here.  I think I’ll go catch up with Babs,”. He folds the paper and sets it down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“What?  You are not!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Let’s see how long I can play this.  Don’t laugh, Sidney!  She’s bound to get cross!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He said he’d be at the Creighton today and tomorrow.  It would do me good to get out for a while.” </p><p> </p><p>He walks into the other room, fixes his cravat and puts on his waistcoat.  He leans over and kisses Charlotte’s forehead and says, </p><p>   </p><p>“You won’t miss me.  Besides no one knows we got married.  Showing up kind of keeps up the appearance that nothing has changed.” </p><p> </p><p>He sits down on the bench to put his boots on and now Charlotte is beginning to get angry.</p><p> </p><p><em>[Oh.  She’s getting wound up!  Maybe I can get out the door before she blows!  That would be a great tease!] </em>And Sidney starts to bite his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney Parker!  You’re leaving me to go see your friend instead of spending time with your new wife on your honeymoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!  Why not? I’ll be back tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney!” She says with her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up and looks her in the eye and says, “Let me consider this…you?  Babs?  Hmmm...Babs?  You?” </p><p> </p><p>Then he looks at her with a devilish grin, waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that wasn’t funny!  I really thought you were leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never!  Have no fear, I would ALWAYS choose you over that cad. Besides, he’d never let me do THIS!”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney starts with a nibble on her ear and moves down her décolleté.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Very true. He’d floor you.]</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>*. Silk charmeuse is a very rich satin</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Ep 14 : “Cricket Or Regatta Anyone?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlotte and Sidney are trying to carry on as normal even though they are juggling several lies. The annual Cricket match and the second annual Regatta keep thembusy. A second opportunity to row with Sidney brings some heartfelt emotions to the forefront. Miscommunications, hurt feelings and yes, fear of love and commitment are resolved.  Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something to be said about keeping a secret.  It is kind of fun but you’re telling so many lies to cover up other lies that its hard to keep track of the lies!  At this point there are three lies going.  Only the friend group plus Tom and Mary know about the engagement, which can’t be published for another 3 weeks.  Absolutely NO ONE knows about the pregnancy and along those lines, no one knows about the civil marriage either.</p><p> </p><p>So, when you get together with your friends it’s hard to not share things with them.  Charlotte, Sidney and Crowe joined Babington and Esther for dinner at their home.  They have moved into Denham place and are in the process of fixing things up.  They are getting ready for the birth of their first child in the fall.</p><p> </p><p>During the meal Babington is busy telling a story when he suddenly stops and looks at Esther, who is now 6 months pregnant, and looks at Charlotte then back at Esther and he says. </p><p> </p><p>“My God, you two ladies are ravishing.”</p><p> </p><p>Esther and Charlotte do the “aww, c’mon” routine and he says again, with sincerity (as only Daniel Babington can do). </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m serious.  To look at you both its kind of ethereal like.  You’re both just beautiful women who are particularly glowing tonight.  Lovely to have you grace our table, ladies”and he raises a glass.  </p><p> </p><p>With that Charlotte reaches over and holds Sidney’s hand.  He gives her hand a squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming everyone is playing tomorrow in the Cricket?” says Sidney. The boys nod and so does Charlotte.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re playing again this year, Miss Heywood?” asked Babs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney smiles, recalling what an asset she was last year to the gentlemen’s team.  He thought it would be nice to repeat that since he took such delight in her gumption.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m playing on Mr. Stringer’s team.”</p><p> </p><p> Sidney comes out of his thoughts and says, “You’re WHAT?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m playing for the workers this year. Mr. Stringer and I agreed to it last year.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney is somewhat miffed, “Charlotte I don’t  think I like that idea.” <em>[Sidney!  As if THAT isn’t obvious to others! Really?  You’re that insecure?!  I mean he is incredibly handsome but.....I'm teasing.  C'mon!</em><em>]</em></p><p> </p><p>She turns a glare back on him that she hoped everyone else couldn’t see and shoots him an “and I’m not married to you yet, remember?” glare.  He forgets that he can’t have much say in things.  They’re only engaged (according to those on this table) and even that is not officially announced yet.  </p><p> </p><p>She looks at Sidney with “that” look and says, </p><p> </p><p>“Why Mr. Parker, do I sense some jealousy on your part?” <em> [He’s cute when he’s jealous. How-ev-er!  Really, Sidney?  I’m about to pummel your shin under the table right now!]</em></p><p> </p><p>Everyone else looks down the table at him for his response.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, well...no.  I just wanted you on our side is all.” <em> [Good answer! I’ll spare you.]</em></p><p> </p><p>The rest of the table raises their eyebrows, everyone glances at each other and pretends not to notice he’s getting a little flushed under the collar. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner ”the boys” decide it’s time for a toast, which is a tradition for them.  They toast each other and it’s all for fun.</p><p> </p><p>Babs starts:</p><p> </p><p>“I wish to toast to the beautiful ladies in our lives. You both are patient, kind and good to allow us to carry on. And a special toast to my lovely wife, Esther, who has brought me more happiness in these past 10 months than I have ever experienced in my life.  Thank you my dear.” He leans over to give her a peck on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Crowe:</p><p> </p><p>“Parkah!  I want to express to you how happy I am that you got rid of that saucy bitch, Mrs. Campion.  It was hard to see she had her claws into you and I worried at how more and more unhappy you were becoming.  Good to have you back, man. My dear Lord Babington, he looks towards Esther and turns back to Babs...job well done.” Everyone laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney’s turn:</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huhmm...Yes...well, uh, it’s rare that someone has a lifelong friend, let alone 2.  You both have been beside me all these years and I know, I’m very lucky to have you in my life. You have been there to share a pint...to throw an arm over my shoulder in comfort... and have thoroughly kicked my ass when I’ve needed it.  So, gentlemen, I thank you for your friendship and brotherly love.  Cheers!”</p><p> </p><p>They salute, drink, nod and smile at his sincere words .  Babs casts a look over to Esther who is wiping a tear and smiles at her. </p><p> </p><p>“What?  I’m a little emotional these days, that’s all,” Esther says and everyone laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Babs says, “I thought maybe we could take a walk down to the falls if people wanted to.  It’s very nice down there.  Peaceful.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney says , “Yes! Sounds perfect. And Charlotte says, “Sounds lovely. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Esther gets up and takes Bab’s arm.  “Crowe, are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most definitely not.  Sounds like way too much coupledom for me.  I shall stay here and imbibe instead.”    </p><p><br/>_______________</p><p> </p><p>The day of Cricket is a lively day around town.  It’s the day when the workers play the gentlemen of Sanditon. It’s all supposed to be for fun but in reality there really is a bit of a rivalry. This year the workers were out for revenge after last year’s loss.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney is the bowler for the gentlemen’s team so therefore he has to bowl against Charlotte.  He was doing what Mr. Stringer did last year.  He was lopping in easy pitches so she could hit the ball.  During the next inning she took him aside and said, “At least throw the ball like I’m not a ninny. You’re throwing in so easy you make me look silly.  I can hit it.  You know that.  Treat me like a player.</p><p> </p><p>So the next time she was up he threw her overhand pitches.  She couldn’t hit those.  Now she was mad at Sidney and the men on the sidelines were starting to enjoy watching the conflict between them.  Sidney threw up his hands signaling “so what do you want me to do?” to Charlotte. </p><p> </p><p>She did a great big nod and yelled back,</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead!”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney being Sidney was thinking “if she wants treated like a batsman, then...”.  He threw in a bonafide hard overhand pitch and she hit it.  Long and far.  A fly ball out of the field in the direction of none other than Mr. Crowe. He did not, could not, field the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Her running partner was none other than Mr. Stringer.<em> [Who put these two together I wonder?]</em> Charlotte and James take off running back and forth and that whole hit was worth 14 points. The workers won the game.  Sidney, while not happy they lost, admired her for her can do attitude. <em> [What a woman!  She’s beautiful, sassy and she plays Cricket, too!  Gotta love her!]</em></p><p> </p><p>________________________</p><p> </p><p>One of the nicest things about Sanditon are the community events like Cricket and now the Regatta. Charlotte was helping with the amateur gentlemen’s boat race again this year so she decided to just stay with the boats until the competitors showed up.  She was really feeling run down and tired so she went under the tent and laid down to nap.  Next thing she knew Sidney was over her, shaking her, saying, “Charlotte, are you all right?  Charlotte!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him and smiled, “I’m fine.  I’m just tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“You scared me half to death Charlotte!  I’ve never known you to take a nap!  I thought something had happened to you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m just getting to a place in this pregnancy where I’m more tired than usual. I’m sorry to have worried you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re perspiring, too.  Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.  Don’t worry,” and she leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek.  Sidney smiled sweetly back at her still with some concern on his face.  </p><p> </p><p>He said, “You know I’m really glad to find you here.  I was hoping you could row with me again? “</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, let me go get the boat set up.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they were in the boat Sidney wanted to revisit the conversation from last year. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when we talked about me and matrimony and you said it was all about compatibility?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was it for me, Charlotte.  I knew it was you and only you I wanted to be with, I just knew nothing of how to express that to you.  ‘Compatabiliy'.  I was looking for reasons to not marry Mrs. Campion. There you were right in front of me!  I had to think seriously about what compatibility meant to me. How stupid I had been all this time. I was looking at you in a beautiful, personal trance.  I was oblivious about what that meant until later that day.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel so badly about the Heraclitus situation, too.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Sidney, it’s over. Forget about it.  It’s okay.”  Charlotte smiled, “Besides, it worked out okay, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, if you’ll just bear with me.  These are things I’ve been ruminating about for a year.  Things I wish I could have explained or better yet, taken back and not even had done them at all in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I hurt you in all that happened with Mrs. Campion that day.  She can be quite cutting sometimes and I should never have apologized for her behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney, why didn’t you say something to me?  During our time near the tents. Twice you turned me around to talk with you but each time you just stared at me. Why didn’t you explain yourself?  I thought you truly did want to say something, especially the second time but what WAS that? I was crying. <em>[Can’t take a point for that one!]</em> I was really hurting. You couldn’t find the words?  Decided against it?  THAT’S when I started to get angry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You had asked me what I wanted from you.  I wanted to ask you how you felt about me.  If you felt the same affection.  I was such a coward.  I know I sent mixed messages and that frustrated you.  You deserved better and I’m sorry. </p><p> </p><p>“When I stopped you the second time you asked again and frankly Charlotte, I wanted to say to you...what I want from you IS you!  I wanted our friendship.  I just could not get that out before you became angry and walked away. And rightly so. ‘Be kind enough to leave me alone’ you said.  Ugh!  I deserved that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mainly wanted to tell you I considered you a friend—a true friend.  I just couldn’t get it out and I’m sorry. All I could think was I was caught in the middle of you two and I would hurt someone no matter what.  I’m sorry, Charlotte.  I should have said something.  I had just spent an amazing boat ride with you and there I was with her standing in front of you talking MARRIAGE for Christ’s sake.  It was a total nightmare!”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her.  Looked her in the eye.<em>  [Does she believe me?]</em></p><p> </p><p><em>[Should I offer grace here?  He is pretty cute.]</em> “Well, you came to speak with me later and that more than made up for it,“ she said with a twinkling eye and a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh, I was so scared to do that... I thought about that for several hours—and I had NOT been drinking! I told Mrs. Campion how I felt about her, put her on the coach back to London and then started to worry and fret. The guys basically told me, ‘now or never'.  They said you were literally walking away and I should not let that happen. After a while it became obvious I needed to make amends for my behavior.  I felt if I didn’t do something I would lose you for sure.  You were really mad at me, weren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Disappointed.  Not mad.  Hurt.  The Sidney I knew would not bow down like that.”  They exchanged a knowing look. “Well, your visit was very sweet and sincere and completely unexpected.  I just stood there and stared at you, didn’t I?  I truly could NOT believe what you were saying.” <em>[I’ll never forget it.  You glowed in the candlelight.  I thought I was dreaming. It was your voice but I couldn’t believe it was you! You were so unkind, not like yourself, earlier that day! I assumed you were telling me to go away.]</em></p><p>He laughs, “You were looking at me like I was drunk or something—and I wasn’t! You were standing there expressionless,   At that point I knew I had to just say it and run.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes!  When you said, ‘that is all’ and turned to walk away I wanted to throw something at your head! You know that, right?  ‘That is all’? Really?  You profess your feelings to me after 3 months of total turmoil trying to build a friendship with you and... </p><p> </p><p>‘that is all’?” (They both laugh at this.)</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, given what happened that day...?  What would you think if you were me?” (She laughs.). </p><p> </p><p>“I thought there was a fair chance I was going to get clocked. Had you not been so shocked I definitely would have, right?” He smiled and chuckled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Very<em> [very!]</em> likely, by one of Tom’s plaster castings!”</p><p> </p><p>When he leaned forward toward her with the next stroke she gave him a quick kiss.  “I love you Sidney Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>When the stroke went the other direction to him he gave her a passionate kiss—maybe a little too much.  “I love you, Charlotte Parker”.  They then just looked at each other.  Back into the trance they shared last year.  <em>[I could look into those eyes forever.  I’m handling that better now...I think. As long as he isn’t outrageously intense.  I don’t do intense very well.]</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [This is my definition of compatibility. I am in love with her.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just then Crowe and Babs walked up to prep for the race.  Crowe yelled, ”Rooms cost 2 shillings a night at the Crown.  I’ll loan you!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The 2nd annual Gentlemen’s Amateur boat race was about to begin.  There was something to prove for the Parker brothers this year.  Mr. Stringer was back with his same crew and certainly knew what they were doing. Babington and Crowe’s boat was just hoping to stay on course.  They had put in a little bit of practice ahead of time.  There was a good effort made to keep Crowe sober as well. The 4th boat was the fellows that worked at the foundry.  A formidable bunch to be sure.</p><p> </p><p>The cannon went off and there was a surge from the Parker brothers’ boat.  It didn’t take long until Sidney was eyeing Mr. Stringer.  <em>[They have very good form. Have they been practicing?  Is it me or has he built up over the winter?]</em>  For as much as Charlotte tried to ease Sidney’s jealousy he was still competitive.  It was just in his nature.  </p><p> </p><p>The group is rounding the bend on the river and all four boats are still in the race.  [Yea, Mr. Crowe!] It does appear as though it may be a run off between the Parkers and Mr. Stringer’s boat again this year.  It’s just about now the rowers can become fatigued and other rowers surge ahead. And as if on cue here comes the boat with the foundry men. They appear to have plenty of energy and brutish biceps.  It’s a 3-way race to the finish.  In the end it was a by-the-nose race with the Parkers finishing first, the foundry fellows’ boat second and then Mr. Stringer’s.  Somehow Sidney felt unusually satisfied with that outcome.</p><p> </p><p>It came time to share congratulatory handshakes and the Parkers walked through the line of fellow boaters.  When Sidney got to Stringer he held out his hand first and said, “You won fair and square, Mr. Parker.” And shook his hand firmly and held on. Sidney now remembers the strange comment Stringer made to him about a “prize”, last year. (Which, upon further consideration he figured he meant Charlotte was to be his prize.) This time he shakes his hand firmly and holds on. There was a pause as they looked eye to eye.  Sidney now knew what he meant. “Thank you, Mr. Stringer.”  “You’re welcome, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>There was one more lie that Sidney and Charlotte found a pleasure to keep. Needless to say, for a newlywed couple to find themselves in a twin bed was rather humorous. Sidney fell off, TWICE. Charlotte laughed so hard he pushed her out the following evening. Ended up there was a lot of spooning and an opportunity to share with each other. Charlotte jumps right in, “So, I want to hear about how you got the flowers into my room. And then I want to know about what you thought of me when you met me. [<em>Thanks, Mary.]</em></p><p>Sidney interrupts, “Oh, no,no,no....Iiii get to go first. James Stringer...what...how...and pray tell....WHY!!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ep 15 : “Faith”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The engagement announcement has been printed in the newspaper.  Mary and Tom have agreed to be chaperones so Sidney and Charlotte are able step back and enjoy settling in to their new home.</p><p> </p><p>These were the days Sidney and Charlotte had dreamed about. Here they were, decorating their manor home and talking baby, family, future.  You would think Sidney would check out of that conversation  but he was more into things than Charlotte!</p><p> </p><p>“So, Charlotte, what does Heywood intuition tell you about our baby?  Boy? Girl?</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful, spirited and adored,” is what the intuition is telling me,” she said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ll take that.<em> [She hates when I do this but I love the reaction!] </em> Have I told you lately how much I love your changing pregnant body?” asked Sidney. <em>  [Okay….1,2, 3..!  THREE seconds this time until she turns a bright shade of red!  That might be a record!] </em></p><p> </p><p>“Sidney!  Stop with that! You’re embarrassing me! Seriously, I’ve asked you to stop and you bring it up when I least expect it.  <em>[And here’s the deal.  I’m not showing yet so do you think I don’t know what you’re referring to?] </em>That behavior needs to stay in this house.  You are never to do anything even REMOTELY like that in front of others.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Sidney!!!!  Do. you. understand. ??? </p><p> </p><p> <em> [Geesh!  Okay! Is this hormone backlash or what? Do hormones increase the decibels of your voice, too? Change subject.] </em></p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte, in all seriousness.  I cannot WAIT to feel this little one move!  Do you feel anything yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Charlotte replies with a giggle, “more like 4-6 weeks from now. You will be the first to know,” as she pats HIS stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney reaches for her hands and pulls her into his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you scared?” Sidney asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A little.  But as you like to say, 'my mama has TWELLVE children' so it’s not like I don’t understand the process,” she said and shared a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I need to tell you, I’M worried. Frankly, I’m MORE than worried. As you know my mother died in childbirth with Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>He releases her from the hug and takes her hands.  He stares directly into her eyes, “Charlotte, I couldn’t take it without you.”  His eyes start to glaze over with tears. All of his emotions regarding Charlotte's safety is right at the surface. “Please, Charlotte.  Don’t leave me.”  Now a tear drops down his cheek.  “I’ve waited for you for sooo long,” he says as he brings her in for a chest hug, “You are making my dreams come true. I’m truly grateful. I hope you know that.  I don’t think I could love you more.”  Charlotte holds him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“We are in this together, Sidney.  Please don’t worry about things. Okay?  I love you,” she says as she rubs his cheek and wipes his tear.  “I’m not going anywhere.  It will be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Now come, you owe me a walk and you wanted to sea bathe today.  We can do both and I will NOT ambush you! Promise!<em>  [But I AM going to steal your clothes! Oh, haha, wouldn’t that be funny if...?] </em></p><p> </p><p>Charlotte felt somewhat sluggish on the walk. Achy. She laid down in the dunes as Sidney went for his swim. When he finished he found her asleep.  He got beside her and gave her a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney. How was your bathing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very goodl!  The water has warmed up nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling okay?  You’re flushed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to say anything because I knew you would worry but I’ve been dealing with some aches, in my low stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have you looked at.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Sidney. It’s fine.  If it weren’t fine my Heywood intuition would kick in.  I’d let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want to walk?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think just walk to Tofalger house.  I’d like to get some tea and a biscuit. I’m kind of nauseous.”</p><p> </p><p>The pain got a little more harsh as they walked.  By the time they hit Trafalger house it was tea, biscuit and to bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney, I feel fine it’s just part of the process.  I need to rest and I’ll feel better.”</p><p> </p><p> She pulls him in close and whispers,<em> “Looks like you’ll have your bed all to yourself tonight.  I’ll miss you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>They steal a quick kiss and she drifts off.</p><p> </p><p>________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“The next morning Sidney had to get in the studio early so he didn’t check in with Charlotte.  He wanted to let her sleep.  About mid morning Charlotte came to the studio to tell Sidney things had gotten worse but when she walked through the door an excruciating pain came from her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Sidney?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte?  Charlotte, what’s wrong?”  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know’” and she started to weaken.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney caught her, picked her up and started for Dr. Fuch’s office.  In his mind all he could think about was Charlotte, childbirth and his Mamai. She HAS TO be okay. She HAS TO be okay.  Pregnancy is wonderful and a necessary means to the end but Sidney knew all too well how quickly things can change.  He was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Stringer saw Sidney carrying Charlotte and yells, “Mr. Parker, how can I help?” </p><p> </p><p>Sidney yells back, “Find Tom and Mary!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Sidney reached the doctor office he was surprised to find a Dr. Adams there, instead. Apparently Fuchs attends conferences sometimes in London but makes sure he has another doctor to cover his patients. He’s a surgeon, thank God.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney doesn’t know this doctor at all but what are his choices?</p><p> </p><p>The doctor asks, “What relation are you to this woman?</p><p> </p><p>“I am her husband.” How odd it felt to say that.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me her symptoms?”  Charlotte just keeps groaning and holding her stomach.  Sidney does his best to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Any chance she is pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney stops.  Because its been a secret he had to remind himself, “Yes! She IS pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know about how far along she is?”</p><p> </p><p>“A couple of months I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to examine her if you could just step out.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary and Tom arrive just in time to diffuse the anxiousness, somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Adams comes out and explains the situation.  “Ectopic pregnancy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom says, “Oh!  Good grief. How did THAT happen?”</p><p> </p><p>To which Mary exclaims, “TOM!!  Really?!  Sometimes you are so thick!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!  Oh, yes. Yes, uh...I suppose.” And he throws a disbelieving look at Sidney who bows his head.  Everyone exchanged awkward looks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do go on,” said Sidney.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor explained how this is a life-threatening condition.  The fetus has attached in the wrong place, on her Fallopian tube.  If it ruptures she will bleed out. Removing the tube is the only thing he can do.  It is far too close to rupture now. “This is the only way,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well...Let’s not dwell on things now. What’s done is done.  Think positive! Everything will be fine,” said Tom.  “She’ll be ship shape soon.”  </p><p> </p><p>Mary just stands in a state of shock.</p><p> </p><p>Sydney bows his head and says, “I need to speak with her before she...”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,“ Mary gestures.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney opens the door slowly and sees the Doctor is readying his instruments.  The nurse is straightening things on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes meet Charlotte’s and he gives her that wince smile that he did when he broke the news about Mrs. Campion.  This news is FAR more painful.</p><p> </p><p>What is it?  Charlotte asks. Sidney hesitates.  He doesn’t know where to begin. His eyes are starting to burn and he walks across the room to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”, she asks again and she can feel her eyes getting ready to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney takes Charlotte’s hand, sits on the bed beside her and rests his other hand gently on her stomach. My precious Charlotte...</p><p> </p><p>Yes?  She says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“My love, there is no baby.  The doctor is going to remove the fetus that has never been viable. It has attached in the wrong place and it is threatening your life. The doctor needs to perform a procedure immediately.” </p><p> </p><p>“No!”, she says indignantly and tries to sit up. She leans her head into him and he hugs her and lays her back down. “I’m so sorry, my love.  Charlotte, please listen to me. Know that we will have a baby some day.  We both know that in our hearts, right?</p><p> </p><p>“But, I want  THIS baby! “, she cries out. At that Sidney breaks down<em> [I can’t take this!]</em> and he buries his head on her breast and nuzzles cheek to cheek with her.<em>  [What do I do now?  What do I say...?  This is heartbreaking.]</em>  He takes a breath and says in her ear, “I know you do.”  He pushes up to look at her again—visibly crying now. “I know you do.....I do too. But my dearest Charlotte, that simply cannot be.” </p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could take this all away from you.  I would take your place if I could.</p><p> </p><p>“ You must have this procedure. This situation is dangerous.  It could kill you. I need you to be strong, Charlotte.  This will be hard on you.  Hard on your body.  I’m begging you, Charlotte.  Please be strong.  Do not leave me!  Pleeeeaase...I CAN NOT lose you!”  (He’s starting to plead now.)</p><p> </p><p>(She’s starting to calm somewhat.  She can see how upset Sidney is getting.)</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to look at me.  Look in my eyes, Charlotte."</p><p>
  <em> [Yes, your beautiful, loving eyes...thank you for that.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>We will get this all behind us and we can try again.   I promise you, Charlotte.  We will have children some day.  I need you to trust me on this.  I need you to be strong, my love.  (Forehead to forehead) Be that fighter that always stands up to me.”  (They both smile.)</p><p> </p><p>[The doctor clears his throat.]</p><p> </p><p>Sidney kisses her and whispers in her ear,  “You are my  Mrs. Charlotte Heywood Parker” and I love you more than I even know yet.</p><p> </p><p>I will be here with you when you wake up, my love.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once in the waiting room Sidney paced a few steps each way outside the door.  He stops and stares at the door.  He realizes he is going to lose it and starts looking for a place to go.  He steps out the back door and starts to sob. After a minute he’s leaning against the building and his legs give out and he falls, sliding slowly down the wall.  He is sitting on the ground just sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Stringer, meanwhile, is hearing the cries and is looking for where it is coming from.  (Is someone hurt?) He wanders between two buildings and sees Sidney in the alley. (This must not be good.) Stringer starts to tear up and walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Mary comes to him, wraps her arms around his shoulders and begins to comfort him—gentle words and a soft kiss on the cheek. “It will be okay, Sidney.  You two have such a bond. I’m sure she feels you with her right now.” </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes Tom walks through the door and sticks out his hand. ”Would you come sit with me?’</p><p> </p><p>He helps Sidney get up and motions him to sit in the chair next to him.  Tom rubs his back as Sidney has his face in his hands, bent over, still crying. Tom reaches over and places his hand on his thigh which makes Sidney take a breath.  They look at each other and Sidney sits up. Tom grabs him around the neck, pulls his forehead onto his own and whispers in his ear, “You must have faith, little brother.”  They pull back. Their eyes meet. No other words need spoken.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney, now exhausted by everything stretches out, crosses his arms and legs and leans his head back on the wall, taking deep breaths to calm down.  He drifts to a semi-conscience state.  He sees 4 little footprints in the sand and hears laughter and finds comfort in that.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Clanging from the construction outside jarred Sidney awake.<em> [Have some mercy!  It is rudely early!]</em>  He had been sleeping head down on the edge of Charlotte’s bed while holding her hand. Just then fingers run through his hair. He raises his head, startled.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you, Charlotte said. I’ve been dreaming about you, Sidney.”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlotte! Oh, thank God!  How do you feel, my love?” (She had been sleeping nearly 36 hours!)</p><p> </p><p>“I hurt.” (A tear runs out the corner of her eye. ) </p><p> </p><p>She smiles slightly then starts to cough—causing the most pain of all.  Of course, we’ll get you something for the pain. Here, let me get you some water.  He pours a glass and holds it to her lips.  </p><p> </p><p>She drinks then shuts her eyes again.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are!  You rest.  I’ll be right here.”</p><p> </p><p> He brushes back her hair and kisses her forehead.  Then reaches over and gently kisses her lips.  He just stands there—looking.  He wasn’t sure he’d ever hear her voice again!  That was not a guarantee and she is not necessarily out of the woods yet.  <em>[Oh, what</em> <em>a relief!  That is my bride!]</em> He stares for what seems like hours but was actually immersed in minutes of gratitude. He needs to stop dreaming and go tell Mary and Tom she’s awakened!</p><p> </p><p>Sidney races downstairs where Tom and  Mary are having breakfast. “Charlotte just woke for a brief minute.  She’s in pain.  She talked though for a bit and then fell back asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Mary raises to hug Sidney, “Oh, that’s the BEST news, Sidney. What a blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tom stands to hug him as well with a couple extra back slaps.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney sits to pour himself some tea.  </p><p> </p><p>“Millie, would you mind going up to be with Mrs. Parker?  I’ll be up in just a minute.“ </p><p> </p><p>She stands there.  Hesitates. Looks at him.  “Certainly, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to face Tom and Mary and they have a bewildered look on their faces. Sidney isn’t aware he’s just told the secret. “Mrs. Parker?” Tom asks.  Mary looks on, mouth gaping.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh, Yes.  Well, we were going to tell you...uhhh, Charlotte and I wed on the 7th of May, in London.” They both are stupefied. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but it was shortly after the engagement happened and the ball was going on.  After last time I didn’t want to wait. I didn’t want anything to take her away from me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not,” Mary now speaks.  </p><p> </p><p>“It was just a simple civil ceremony. We intend on having a formal church service in October—God willing.  I’m sorry to sneak around on you but we wanted to have the proper amount of time pass since cancelling the wedding before we announced our engagement and subsequent marriage.    ‘</p><p> </p><p>Tom says, “Well, that makes a lot more sense now, doesn’t it dear,” throwing a look at Mary.  </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed it does,” says Mary, nodding.  She reaches over and puts her hand on top of Sidney’s.  “Oh, Sidney.  We are so HAPPY for you and Charlotte!  What a rocky start I’m afraid but...she will recover and you two can begin with your dreams again.</p><p> </p><p>Mary goes on, “Tell us some of these dreams that you and Charlotte have made...”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now all I know is Charlotte and I will live in Sanditon year round and enjoy our new Manor Home. I intend on concentrating on getting my new business off the ground.  Beyond that...I’ll let you know when I know!  </p><p> </p><p>“Now, I must get back to Char—Mrs. Parker.” He smiles a huge not-at-all-like-Sidney smile.  “If you’ll excuse me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” they both say simultaneously and still stare blankly at each other, waiting for their brains to unravel what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>Mary is the first to speak and sighs, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad...maybe I can start to forgive him now.”</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Charlotte was making good progress but now she needed to move to the next level.  Sidney wanted her walking at least a little bit every day.  However, he needs the help of Mr. Stringer—someone who is similar in height.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Just about now Charlotte would say, I have to "play nice" with Stringer.]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stringer, I was wondering if I could request your help with Charlotte.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, how can I help?” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Charlotte needs to start walking now as part of her recovery and I need someone to help balance her on the other side.  Would you be willing to help with that?  I feel l do need another man of similar height  and it must be someone she feels comfortable with.  I thought of you—you’re a 'friend' of hers after all.” <em>[Drop it Sidney. Don't be juvenile.]</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you. Of course, whatever I can do, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Mr. Stinger.  I’d like to start tomorrow.  I will confirm the time tomorrow if that’s okay.  She doesn’t quite have a sleep pattern established yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will make myself available.  If I may ask sir, how is she doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to lie, Mr. Stringer.  It was a very precarious situation.  For a while there I thought I would lose her. The reality of that was utterly devastating.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand that, Mr. Parker.  Thank you for thinking of me and letting me help. Let’s be in touch tomorrow.  Good day, Mr. Parker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, Mr. Stringer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Of course he wants to help.  He gets to put his hands on my wife’s body. Ugh! I know...I have to change my attitude. He does have a friendly smile.  I’ll grant you that.] </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t want to spoil anything so my notes are on the back end of the chapter.  I hope you liked this.  I understand the topic is heartbreaking but we all know they get their “Happily Ever After”, right?!</p><p>I wanted to show just how much their relationship has grown.  Sidney—he’s almost human, isn’t he?  (Oh, how I‘m going to miss his brooding.  NOT!). I think the “old Sidney” is here to stay.</p><p>Lastly - I got off numbering my chapters.  My initial goal was 8 chapters like the show...I added 9 + 8 = 17.  I forgot to count episode 9 as one of the 8.  I need to change the title to 16 if anyone knows how to do that, please let me know.</p><p>A HUGE rebound for Sidney &amp; Charlotte ensues!</p><p>(In the 1820’s Charlotte would have died.  Ether didn’t come until mid century.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ep 16 : “Welcome”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidney + Charlotte = Happily Ever After!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wedding in October was beautiful. Services were held in the chapel at Willingden. It was a beautiful, crisp fall morning with dew on the grass and changing leaves. Sidney and Charlotte wanted the service to particularly reflect them and their values. First they started with an invitation list of people who had helped them in their lives. Esther and Lord Babington were there. Mr. Crowe sat with Millie and James Stringer attended with a Miss Willis whom he had met at his architectural apprenticeship. Lady Susan was front row and center. Including both families it made for a loving, supportive group of people. The best!</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was the ravishing bride in her dress made by Lady Susan with the fabric Sidney sent from Antigua. Her mother loaned her her veil and the picture was complete. Sidney looks dashing as always. He had a waistcoat made out of the silk charmeuse to match his bride.They made an exceptionally beautiful couple. Charlotte wanted both of her parents to walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man that fought for her and got her back.</p><p> </p><p>The vows were traditional and meaningful but Charlotte and Sidney wrote a few words for the Vicar to read.  They wanted their service to reflect upon how much they love and appreciate their families and friends. How their witness to their shared vows that day meant everything.</p><p> </p><p>They closed with a fitting sentiment that reflected them as individuals and now them as a couple:</p><p>“The unlike is joined together, and from differences results the most beautiful harmony”. —Heraclitus</p><p> </p><p>________________________</p><p>Charlotte and Sidney spent their first year of marriage together enjoying each other’s company immensely. Nights by the fire, walks on the beach, carriage rides in the cliffs and all the other. When Ester and Babington announced the news they were expecting their second child it was a tearful ride home for Sidney and Charlotte. She couldn’t help but feel like a failure for she was SURE it was her who was to blame.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney was consistently supportive and optimistic. He’d say, “Sign me up for the team!” Which always made Charlotte laugh but she was becoming increasingly depressed. One day during their beach walk Charlotte said, “I want to go visit my family.” Sidney knew what this meant. He was standing behind her looking at the sea. He reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her and gave a loving hug. In her ear he whispered [<em>with that lovely voice she cherished],</em></p><p> </p><p>“When do you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>The Heywood home is always so alive and joyful! Of course having "TWELLLVVE” children <em>[as Sidney keeps pointing out] </em>makes for that much more love and support to go around. Allison and Charlotte fell into their same old routine of late night talks. Allison was particularly interested in marriage, relationships and courting. She said she had a boy in the village that was a particularly good friend. “And Papa already likes him!” she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Papa had always been her sounding board. He always made her feel good about things. “Charlotte you look so good! Married life agrees with you!”</p><p>“I love him SO much. He treats me like a Queen and….he puts up with me!”</p><p>“You know, Charlotte, I wasn’t quite sure of Mr. Sidney Parker at first but when he said you never lack for an opinion and he liked that about you, I knew. I knew he was in love with you and based on your return home last summer, I knew you were as equally in love with him.</p><p>“I’m crazy in love, Papa! Married life is wonderful. We would like to start our family, though.”</p><p>“You know, Charlotte. Your Mama has been waiting to talk to you. She figured there was something behind your visit—not that you aren’t welcome anytime, mind you. Why don’t you speak with her. She’s the best thing a daughter could have.</p><p>Charlotte sat down with her Mama and just had a heart to heart. She talked about her frustration and her fears.</p><p>“I think I’m disappointing Sidney,” she said.</p><p>“Charlotte has he ever said that or even implied it?</p><p>“Of course not, no!”</p><p>“Then put that out of your mind, that isn’t helping things,” she said.</p><p>“Charlotte I want you to focus on you and Sidney. Your union and your love for each other will result in a child. And if it doesn’t, you two will find a way to create a family. I have no doubt that you two will be wonderful parents and will have a beautiful, loving family. You don’t have to birth a child in order to create a family.”</p><p>With that Charlotte started to cry, “You’re right. Of course you’re right! I need to get out of my head and change my expectations. I’ll take a child in any circumstance.”</p><p>Just don’t make conceiving your life focus. That will take the love and joy out of your intimate relationship with Sidney. It hasn’t been that long.</p><p>We’ll be married two years in October! <em>[Actually in 2 weeks from now, but...]</em></p><p>But Charlotte, some women wait years and years to have their children.<em> [Charlotte immediately thought of Mamai.]</em> You just have to have the faith that things will happen as they’re intended.</p><p>“It’s that faith piece you have to work on—we ALL do!”</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ohhhh, there’s no one else I want to see more than you outside of my carriage!” Sidney reached up and gave Charlotte a lift out and a big kiss before he set her down.</p><p>“I missed you,” he said with a big hug.</p><p>“I missed YOU! Its only been two weeks but feels like much, much more. (She had to stare at him and admire this beautiful man. Her husband!) “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” As they start walking toward their home.</p><p>Well, what have you been doing while I’ve been gone?”</p><p>“Work. Very boring. I had to keep my mind off of you so...there you have it. I spent time with Tom and Mary. They asked us to come for dinner tonight if you’re up for it.”</p><p>“Yes! After surrounding myself with my family I would love to be with yours.”</p><p>“And how is your family?” asked Sidney. Charlotte started to giggle.</p><p>“And what is funny about that?”</p><p>“You used to ask me that when you were uncomfortable—trying to make conversation with me. It just brings back memories is all. Sidney Parker was not in control...it was very endearing.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. THAT’S what you’re referring to!”</p><p>“I loved you all the more for it. You were flustered. Shy. I liked that,” as she smiled at Sidney.</p><p>“And how IS your family, Miss Heywood?” He asked again.</p><p>“Papa and Mama send their love. They look so well. I’m amazed at all they do—they’re a team. That’s for sure.”</p><p>“Allison would really like to come to Sanditon. I told her maybe next summer we could host her. Can we?”</p><p>“I don’t know why not but let’s discuss it as things get closer.”</p><p>Sidney opens the door to their home and Charlotte finds he has placed flowers all over the house. The living room, the kitchen, the bedroom. By the bedroom vase there’s a note that says, “Welcome Back”.</p><p>“You are such a romantic, Mr. Parker. You know I’m a sucker for flowers.”</p><p>“Yes. I know that,” as he smiled coyly.</p><p>“Well, I thought I would take a bath and freshen up from the ride....would you like to help?”</p><p>“Yes. Please.”</p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>In just a few days Charlotte woke up and was watching Sidney as he slept. She had news but didn’t want to wake him. As she admired him she thought about all they had been through to get to this point in their lives. She felt particularly blessed to know that he would be the father of her children. That they would be grateful, loving parents.</p><p>Sidney stretches and opens his eyes. “Hmmm, what? What is it?”</p><p>“We’ve made a baby,” said Charlotte.</p><p>Sidney slowly closes his eyes and pulls Charlotte to his chest and says,“That’s nice.” And pretends to sleep.</p><p>Charlotte sits up and says, “Sidney Parker! I tell you I’m pregnant and you fall back asleep??”</p><p>“I’m tired. Can we please talk about this a little later?”</p><p>And he lays there very still. Meanwhile Charlotte starts to fret and pretty soon one eye opens up, he looks at her and a huge smile comes to his face and he sits up and starts laughing.</p><p>“Sidney, you’re the worst! You were breaking my heart just now!”</p><p>You’re so gullible, Charlotte, and something like this deserves drama. He faces her, takes her hands and says, “Charlotte I want nothing more than to have a family with you. Are you sure? Is this that Heywood intuition thing? Not that I doubt it, I’m just asking.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m sure of it.”</p><p>With that Sidney lays her down with him and pushes her hair back off her face. The most peaceful, loving look comes to his eyes and he gently kisses her and pulls her into him to say,</p><p>“I love you, Mrs. Parker. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until all the symptoms showed up and it confirmed Charlotte was pregnant.  Morning sickness  actually plagued her 24/7.  Sidney was always there to hold her hair back and fetch her a wash cloth and glass of water.  She looked at him and each time he would give her a sweet smile and kiss her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>She had terrible fatigue that would send her to bed at dinner time and she usually needed a nap midday. And Sidney started teasing and admiring her changing body. <em> [Her reaction is so hilarious what can I say?!] </em> Charlotte couldn’t wait for the second trimester when she would supposedly feel better.  Sidney was anxious to see when she would be showing and couldn’t wait to feel movement in her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Months 5, six and seven came along.  It was miraculous how her body visibly was growing this little being.  When Sidney could feel movement for the first time he cried...and then he cried some more.   Charlotte believes the first tears were for the sheer joy and excitement of their baby coming but the continued tears were in regard to his upbringing. How she wished she could take that pain away.  Unfortunately, childhood tragedies last a lifetime.  They don’t just go away when you become an adult.  One can rationalize things but forgiveness may never happen.</p><p> </p><p>These times hold blessed memories of them lying together in bed watching Charlotte’s belly move.  Sidney was in awe of it all. He could not comprehend what he was seeing, really. Of course, he’s seen other expectant women but to see Charlotte with a growing belly on her small frame, it was strange. Yet, it was also a dream come true! How many times had he daydreamed about these days of pending parenthood? It hardly seemed real!</p><p> </p><p>They would take walks on the beach, the wind would whip her dress around her legs and he could see her silhouette. Her hair would be blowing in the wind and she would look back at Sidney with a big smile. He’d smile back at her and say to himself, what he’s said a thousand times since their dance in London.<em> [I’m in love with this girl.]</em></p><p> </p><p>He knew Charlotte would be a wonderful mother which brought memories of Mamai flooding back. He knew Charlotte would dote on their children, share lessons of life and wisdom from her own experiences. He knew that she would be demonstrative of love and very caring. With a smile he thought about how his Mamai would have loved her. They’re actually very, very much alike.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Sidney thought about his father. How he really stayed at a distance from him. He believed his father didn’t love him. What he later learned from Tom was that he DID love him he simply didn’t know how to express it given his upbringing. Tom said he relied on Mamai to exhibit that love for him. It didn’t help that Sidney looked like him and acted like him as a child. Intense. Smart. Intuitive. They were so very much alike that it practically scared his father to see a little version of himself growing up before his eyes. And when Mamai passed on he saw Sidney grieving like he wished he could, and share that sorrow with him. It was heartbreaking for everyone but especially for those two, who had become so dependent upon her love.</p><p> </p><p>“Quite literally there are TWO of me, “ said Charlotte in her ninth month. “This is no longer an appendage its like having a conjoined twin of equal size to myself. I’m as big as a bathing machine!” 

</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Charlotte!” Sidney said to appease her. </p><p>“When you say things like that with little sincerity it makes me feel worse, you know,” as she scowled at Sidney.</p><p>”I’m sorry.” Sidney now gets up and sets down his newspaper and goes to her. With a side hug he puts his hand on her belly and waits for a kick. (There isn’t much of that now that the baby is running out of room.) (Sidney starts rubbing her shoulders and giving light kisses on her neck.) “One thing, Charlotte, that I want you to know is you have looked absolutely beautiful to me throughout this pregnancy. You have been a warrior all this time. It won’t be long now—and that’s a bit scary! And exciting!” </p><p>“Yes. It is. I can’t say I’m looking forward to the childbirth part of things, either. But, after we meet our child it will all be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“What a miracle this all is!! Truly. I wonder, how can anyone who has held a newborn child not believe in God? There is no greater proof.” At that Sidney had to straighten up and take a hard swallow.<em> [I CANNOT lose her. I think or say this all the time but I MEAN it!  I can't go through that twice!]  </em>Getting to that point was the scariest part. What if something happened? <em>[To have a baby but not have her by my side is incomprehensible.]</em></p><p> </p><p>A few weeks later Charlotte steps into Tom’s studio. She has a pained look in her eye but she is so happy this time.</p><p>“Sidney…”</p><p>“Ahhhh, the ubiquitous Mrs. Parker,” replied Sidney.</p><p>[Oh, haha. Funny. NOT funny right now.] “My labor has started,” she said. There’s a bit of deja vu from their last scare.</p><p>“What? Are you sure?,” Sidney asks.</p><p>“Yes. I’m sure. My water has broken,” she says with a smile.</p><p>“Your WHAT?” he asks with surprise.</p><p>“Good Lord, Sidney Parker; for a smart man there is so much you do NOT know!” She teases.</p><p>He grabs his hat and jacket and walks with her to help her get to their manor home. On the way she has a contraction and needs to stop walking. He looks at her with concern.</p><p>“Well...why should I know all the details of childbirth? You ladies are the experts.</p><p>Do you know how to change a wagon wheel? Skin a rabbit?” he says as a joke.</p><p>Charlotte looks up at him and says, “Yes!”</p><p>“Oh, of COURSE you do!” And they both laugh.</p><p>“You’re right. Maybe you shouldn’t know everything. I’m not sure you could take it.” Charlotte smiles at him.</p><p>“See, it goes from this size to this big and then a baby has to be pushed out of that opening” with complete hand motions!</p><p>[Really, Charlotte...did you need to demonstrate? Thanks for the visual on that.]</p><p> </p><p>[Seriously, you get a cold and the world is supposed to halt.]</p><p> </p><p>[Well, I do find colds and flus challenging.]</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t make it. I’m sure of it,” she giggles. Sidney throws a lifted eyebrow look like, “maybe you’re right.” “Before things get too stressful let’s go over names,” Sidney says, trying to keep calm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want any ambiguity in the end. Are we both in agreement?” asks Charlotte.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I love both names! She will be named after our mothers and he is named after me. I’m good with that,” Sidney says. “Sidney Michael Parker II. The second. I hope he doesn’t hate me for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Charlotte has a contraction and grips Sidney’s wrist and digs her nails in. (He smiles, painfully.) [Uhhhh, ow, ow.]</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe this is really happening,” she says. They enter the door and take a seat in the parlor. “Me either,” Sidney says with a huge sigh.</p><p>He takes her hands and gets down on his knees. “Before this all gets too crazy I want to tell you how very much I love you. And how proud I am of you. I’m so grateful to be starting a family with you, Charlotte.” With that he leans over to share a precious kiss.</p><p> </p><p>[I love this man so much.]</p><p> </p><p>[I am crazy in love with her.]</p><p> </p><p>She leans over and runs her fingers through his hair... ”Can you believe we made it here? I love you so much. I’m glad you’re the father of my baby.”<em> [This is my greatest dream come true. God, Please protect me. Make me brave. Please help Sidney through this.]</em> She leans into his forehead first and they share a smile. She then gives him a kiss which turns into a passionate loving kiss between them.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t long until Mary and the midwives arrive and labor kicks in to full gear. Tom is there as emotional support for Sidney. His job is to keep filling his glass and remind Sidney that everything will be fine and all things are going to work out. After hours of hearing Charlotte yell out with each contraction Sidney is taking no more port and is getting frantic. He’s standing with his hand on his hip, his elbow on the mantle and he’s stroking the stubble on his chin and running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting closer,” says Tom who already has 4 children.“How do you know that, Tom?  This has been hours and hours that she’s been crying out louder and louder. Now the yells are practically screams and constant!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how you know, little brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, she’s in pain. I need to be there with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“It IS painful, Sidney! Think what her body is doing!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> [Oh, yes, yes...Thank you, Charlotte, for that visual lesson today. Uhhhhh…...freaks me out that much more!]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sit by. What if something is really wrong. Think about it, Tom! That’s my worst nightmare you know. Something could be really wrong! I need to go check.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you do NOT! The women know what they’re doing.” Tom puts a hand on Sidney’s arm as he continues to pace. “Just try to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte lets out a scream again and Sidney says, “That’s it! I can’t do this!” And bolts up the stairs. He’s places a hand on the doorknob just then he hears a baby cry. He just stands there in disbelief. He knows that this is HIS child and the realization makes him freeze in place.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Mary opens the door. “Sidney! What on EARTH are you doing here? I told you to stay with Tom.”</p><p>“I know, Mary. I just can’t stand to hear her in pain. I thought maybe I could help. Hold her hand at least? Talk to her...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now listen here, Sidney Parker. I told you to stay downstairs for a reason,” as she goes to whip the door closed. “Mary! The baby! What did she have?” Through the door he could hear the midwife say, “We have a situation...” And with that Sidney starts to stare in space and tears form in his eyes. “This cannot be happening,” he says out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Tom comes racing up the stairs now and says, “Sidney. I told you not to come up here. You need to come back down.”</p><p>“But Tom, I heard them say they had a ‘situation’.”</p><p>“Sidney, that is exactly why you should never have come up here in the first place. Leave it to the ladies and come back down. Please. By this time Sidney is starting to cry for real. He’s sitting down. Face in hands. The fear is taking over.</p><p>“Dear Brother. Do not get upset. We don’t know anything yet. Mary will come tell us. Sidney...Where’s your faith, my boy?” says Tom.</p><p>“Yes. You’re right. Thank you, Tom,” Sidney says. He starts to calm down a bit which means the tears are only rolling slower but bigger. After what seemed an eternity Mary came down with a smile on her face”. Sidney jumps up, wipes he eyes and takes her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary is she okay? Everything went okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sidney. As well as can be. She did a fabulous job. She was so brave.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she have?  A boy? A girl?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. A boy and girl,” Mary says.</p><p> </p><p>Sidney looks at her inquisitively “A girl? Or did you mean boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Sidney,” and she smiles. He still looks at her puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a boy AND a girl, Sidney! Charlotte gave birth to twins!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Really? Can I go see her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course! She’s tired, mind you.” Sidney turns and nods to Tom and bounds up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He gets to the door and opens it slowly. There is Charlotte holding both babies with her eyes closed and resting. He comes across the room and sits beside her. He touches her hand and she awakens and smiles, “Sidney...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Mrs. Parker,” and smiles back at her. “I hear we have TWO new little ones here today,” as he reaches across and brushes her hair back.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder I was so HUGE!” she giggles.”Mama will be thrilled--I shall need pointers from her!”</p><p> </p><p>He comes to her and kisses her. “I am so proud of you! You have made me so happy, Charlotte!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to hold one of them?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do you want Celeste or Sid?” as she giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“This one.” (He picks the closest to him.) “That’s Celeste. Celeste, meet your Daidi.” Sidney looks at Charlotte with a look of surprise and endearment. <em>[How does she know Gaelic?]</em></p><p> </p><p>Sidney looks at baby Celeste with wonder and says, “Celeste Helena Parker, I have waited sooo long for you. Welcome my love,” and he kisses her on the forehead. “She’s beautiful, Charlotte. Just like you.” He can hardly let her go. He just stares. <em>[I have a little girl! I</em> <em>have a daughter!] " </em>Welcome little wonder."</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes of taking it all in he reaches for his boy. Charlotte exchanges and hands over Sid. He does the same, just stares at him in wonder. He kisses him on the forehead. <em>[I have a boy! This is my own son!</em>] He says, “Welcome, Sidney Michael Parker...Sid, I have waited for you a long, long time as well. I’m so happy you’re finally here! I am your Daidi and I promise you, we will be friends.”  To that Charlotte tears up a bit. She knows what that means to him.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches over to take her hand and takes a loving look at the babies in their arms and the beautiful wife he’s been blessed with and says in a whisper,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you”.</p><p> </p><p>To which she whispers back,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for all your kind comments and kudos!  I have thoroughly enjoyed writing my first fanfic.  I hope to do another soon—please check back.  To all of you,  I wish you safe going.  Stay home. (Writing and reading!) Stay safe.  &lt;3  Love from Minneapolis, Minnesota - USA -</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>